Instituto
by Quin Rose
Summary: Aqui la revolucion de Orden Oscura un instituto lleno de exorcistas ingresando a clases,dejando el trabajo para estudiar,la vida de un estudiante esta llena de aventuras,que le espera al pobre Allen? xD? Allen x Lenalee
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es de D Gray Man pero en el colegio osea:  
-no exorcistas

-no noés con poderes sumamente increibles

-no reencarnacion xD

-no gordito con sombrilla que habla xD

pero los mismos personajes,las mismas actitudes y el mismo peliblanco xD

"" --son los pensamientos

- --dialogos

( ) -- para cualkier cosa xD

-- mis metidas de nariz xD

--  
Se ve a un joven peliblanco en una papeleria...

**Allen**: (pensando frente a un estante lleno de libros)"rayos,me faltan aun muchas cosas que comprar y mañana ya es el ingreso a clases"  
- bueno,que mas da- agarrando un libro,pero una mano fue mas rapida que el- 0-0? no estaba aqui...mi libro?

**??:** oh,lo siento mucho,esque como estabas parado ahi sin agarrar nada,crei que no lo querias

Frente sus ojos habia aparecido una hermosa chica,no mucho mayor que el con el cabello largo y verde oscuro

**Allen**: "que linda..."-ee no hay problema,supongo que deberia dejar de quedarme parado oyendo mis pensamientos...

**Lenalee**: "que extraño es U" -ah por cierto mi nombre es Lenalee Lee,es extraño ver a chicos como tu en una libreria

**Allen**: Mi nombre es Allen Walker,y la verdad vine a comprar el libro porque lo necesito para el colegio,  
pero si lo necesitas tanto,tomalo,no hay problema

**Lenalee:**"su nombre me resulta familiar"-ee? yo tambien lo vine a comprar para el colegio no me digas que tambien vas a a entrar a la orden oscura? o.o eske debia ke poner el nombre,es escencial,no puedo kitar todo uu

**Allen**:oh,entonces parece que si estaremos,pero por que compras las cosas hasta ahora?

**Lenalee**: Allen-kun,no estas haciendo tu lo mismo? uu?

**Allen**: oo..eee...esque no he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras,he tenido que trabajar para poder reunir todo y pagar mis libros

**Lenalee**: y quien pagara tu colegiatura? sabes que en ese colegio la colegiatura no es nada barata

**Allen**: la verdad es una larga historia,y como no he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras de los utiles,me tengo que ir

**Lenalee**: cierto,sera mejor que pagemos esto

En la caja...

**Allen**: Lenalee,pasa tu primero

**Lenalee**: "vaya,es muy educado"-claro,gracias (mientras saca su dinero y paga)

Estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando...

**Cajero**: Lo siento,pero esta vez no

**Allen**: pero encerio lo necesito,por favor

**Lenalee**: (acercandose) ¿Que sucede Allen-kun?

**Allen**: o/o..nada,nada n/n,encerio no tienes que preocuparte,ya te puedes ir

**Cajero**: vaya Allen,a tu novia no le cuentas lo que sucede?

**Allen**: "y ahora que se cree este !" n-no es mi novia!!

**Lenalee**: "vaya,con que confianza se trae este cajero ¬/¬" contarme que?

**Allen**: nada,nada,ademas no hay mucho tiempo para explicar

**Lenalee**: acabas de decir que "nada" y luego dices que no hay tiempo para explicar?

**Cajero**: oh en la que te has metido Allen-chan,pero debes que pagar ese libro si te lo quieres llevar y aparte todas las deudas que tienes ya

**Allen:** lo siento,creo que vendre luego por el, (dandose la vuelta hacia lenalee) te acompañaria a casa,pero me temo que tengo cosas que hacer,siento haber hecho que te regresaras,nos vemos (saliendo)

**Lenalee: **"Allen-kun..."

...

En la calle,frente a un puesto se veia un joven peliblanco mirando atraves de la ventana

**??:** toma

**Allen: **Lenalee?!,que haces aqui?

**Lenalee: **te dije que tomes (extendiendole una bolsa)

**Allen: **(abriendo la bolsa) eeeh?! el libro!,pero que...

**Lenalee:** supongo que ahora si tendras un poco mas de tiempo para charlar conmigo

**Allen:** lo lamento,juro que te lo pagare!!

**Lenalee: **no es necesario,al fin y al cabo yo soy la que quiere hablar

**Allen:** esta bien,te apetece ir a tomar un cafe? yo invitare

**Lenalee: **"despues de todo si que es un caballero"- Claro, si no es mucha moelstia

...

En el cafe...

**Allen:** y bueno,que te gustaria saber?

**Lenalee: **bueno,como es que entraste al colegio?

**Allen:** pues los principales de ese colegio tienen a sus colegas,entre los 5 mas importantes esta mi maestro,que los convencio de que me quedara ahi

**Lenalee: **aa,asi que es por eso,y si es asi,porque tu maestro no te da para tus materiales?

Derrepente de Allen se volvio macabro,marcando resentimiento y ganas de asesinato...

**Allen:** no me molesta en absoluto que no me deje dinero...lo que quisiera es que no me dejara sus deudas!! TTTT!! (poniendo sus manos en la cabeza)

**Lenalee:** "vaya,vaya,creo que ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso nnU" eee... -- trata de cambiar de tema xD ...y como son tus padre Allen-kun?

**Allen: **(poniendo una mirada triste y seria) la verdad,no se quienes son,me abandonaron de muy joven,asi que no sabria decirte

**Lenalee: **cambio de tema-logrado...mejorar el tema-fallado xD aa,lo siento de verdad Allen-kun,yo no sabia,pero creo que te entiendo un poco,yo perdi a mis padres desde muy chica,fallecieron en un accidente de avion

**Allen:** oo,lo siento Lenalee,no queria que recordaras eso,lo siento,de verdad

**Lenalee:** no tienes que disculparte,Allen-kun,eso fue ahce mucho tiempo,ademas saber que los tuve me hace muy feliz (sonriendo calidamente)

**Allen: **"Lenalee..." bueno,no hay que dejar que esto se desperdicie (señalando el cafe) es mejor caliente que frio (devolviendole la sonrisa)

**Lenalee:** tienes razon nn (bebiendo)

--

ahi acaba este capi,ahi sige,solo era una introduccion,dejen sus opiniones

si no les gusto son libres de madrearme,empalarme,machacarme,atropellarme,patearme etc... xD

En el prox capitulo Alf in inician las clases,que personas se encontrara Allen?


	2. Un hermano peligroso

"" --son los pensamientos

- --dialogos

( ) -- para cualkier cosa xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Allen: **(dejando la taza a un lado) y Lenalee...si no es molestia responder,si no tienes a tus padres,entonces como es que te mantienes y sobre todo entrar a ese colegio?

**Lenalee:** pues veras,mis padres eran personas de negocios,y al morir toda la fortuna se me fue heredada,pero también tengo un hermano,que por una parte gracias a él,estoy en el colegio

**Allen:** asi que al final terminamos igual

**Lenalee: **eso parece,ojalá y nos toque en la misma aula,la verdad sería bueno iniciar ya con un amigo

**Allen: **"amigos..." (cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoya la cabeza sobre ellos,con una mirada hacia la nada) si -casi susurrando- sería genial que quedaramos juntos

**Lenalee: **¿pasa algo,Allen-kun?

**Allen: **¿sabes Lenalee? creo que eres mi primer amiga,nunca antes había tenido amigos

**Lenalee: **esto asusta un poco,es algo extraño...

**Allen: **¿el qué?

**Lenalee: **tu eres mi primer amigo,bueno,se podría decir

**Allen: **"vaya,si que coincidimos en algunas cosas" -si,es algo extraño...(mirando un reloj colgado en la pared)...¡Rayos! mira la hora!!

**Lenalee: **eh? (voltenado en la misma direccion) aah!!,mi hermano de seguro llama a la policía si no llego antes de las 10!!

**Allen: **lo siento,esque el tiempo se me fue demasiado rápido,deja que te acompañe a casa,por favor

**Lenalee: **si no hay ningun problema si,pero queda un poco lejos de aquí,estás seguro de querer acompañarme?

**Allen: **claro que sí

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la calle ya habian caminado por un buen rato hasta que se pararon frente a una puerta de rejas enorme

**Lenalee: **aquí es (sonriendo)

**Allen: **(en shock) e-es...enormeee!!

**Lenalee: **(ruborizada) recuerda que te habia dicho que mis padres tenian muchos negoios,y esto fue lo que dejaron,pero perdon no queria que te sintieras inco-...

**Allen: **(viendo através de las rejas con estrellas en los ojos) woow es genial tener una mansión así,y dime,tienen piscina? cuantos cuartos tiene? tienen mascotas? hay servidumbre?...

**Lenalee: **"¿acaso me esta escuchando...?"- si quieres puedes entrar

**Allen: **(emocionado) encerio?!...-con un tono desanimado- oh lo olvidé,tengo que volver a casa anter de que se haga tarde,ya pasan de las 9:30

**Lenalee: **y dime,donde queda tu casa?

**Allen: **ah,si,queda a unos 32 minutos de aquí si vas caminando (con una sonrisa)

**Lenalee: **pero ya esta todo oscuro y es peligroso andar caminando por ahí!

**Allen: **no te preocupes,ya me las arreglare

**Lenalee: **"si no me hubiera acompañado tal vez ya estaría en casa"-lo siento pero no,no dejare que te vayas,puedes pasar la noche aquí

**Allen: **p-pero no sería raro que alguien a quien acabas de conocer se quedara en tu casa? ademas,mañana es el inicio a clases y necesito mi uniforme,que esta en mi departamento

**Lenalee: **oh,por eso no te preocupes,ya veraz que por la mañana ya todo estará listo

**Allen: **esta bien,tu ganas

Ambos se colocan frente a la puerta y ésta se abre automaticamente,siguen un sendero hasta llegar a una puerta algo mas pequeña,pero de madera...

**Lenalee: **(abriendo la puerta) Hermano,ya llegué!!

En eso se oyen unos fuertes pasos y una sombra corriendo hacia ella...

**??: **oh mi Lenalee,estaba tan preocupado,creí que te habían raptado,buaaah (llorando) mi Lenalee,te extrañe tanto!!

**Lenalee: **Komui**-**niisan ¬¬,sabes que no me pasará nada,no seas tan exagerado

**Komui: **pero pero pero (soltando sollozos) esque si mi Lenalee...(hasta que sintio otra figura contemplando desde atrás de su hermana en la puerta) ¿¡quién eres tú!? (mirada asesina)

**Allen: **(temblando de nervios) e-este..y-yo soy Allen Walker,e-encantado (inclinandose)

**Komui: **"este chico de seguro quiere hacerle algo guarro a mi Lenalee!!,no puedo permitirlo!! x3!!"- Komurin X,ataca!!..."aunque su nombre me resulta familiar"

De la nada,sale de una esquina un robot de unos 3 metros de altura con un solo ojo dirijiendose a Allen a toda velocidad

**Allen: **b-buaaahh!! (corriendo en círculos con el robot)

**Lenalee: **"vaya,otra vez no" - niisan...-(sacando un control de su chaqueta y presionando un boton haciendo que el robot se apagara)

Al parar la infinita persecucion Allen se tira al suelo tratando de poder respirar de nuevo

**Lenalee: **niisan!! el es un amigo mio y se quedara esta noche!

**Komui: **"oh no,este niñato le ha hecho algo al cerebro de mi linda Lenalee!!" - pero Lenalee,no puedes dejar que un vagabundo se quede,ademas quien lo cuidara?,mañana tienes colegio,si quieres un perrito solo pidemelo no es necesario que traigas vagabundos aqui (haciendo pucheros)

**Allen: **"¿acaso...me llamo vagabundo...y me comparo con un perro...?"

**Lenalee: **el no es ningun vagabundo,es mi amigo e iremos al mismo colegio mañana

**Komui: **eh? a ya veo ya veo,con razon me sonaba familiar el nombre,leí la carta que me mando tu maestro hace poco

**Lenalee: **era esa carta? aa,si ya me sonaba,yo tambien lei el nombre antes de que le tiraras café encima

**Allen: **(aun en el suelo)...un placer...(quedándose dormido en suelo)

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun? Allen?...vaya,nunca creí que esa correteada lo cansaría mucho,niisan,puede quedarse en la habitación de huespedes cierto?

**Komui: **pero Lenalee,que tal si solo esta fingiendo? para hacerte quien sabe que cosas en la noche (" -pensamiento censurado-")

**Lenalee: **hermano,porfavor no digas ese tipo de cosas!! Allen-kun no es así,ademas lo mandó Cross,debe de haber visto algo bueno en él!!

**Komui: **pero Lenalee (llorando) sabes como es de mujeriego el señor Cross! que tal si es su mismisima imagen?!,ademas,ya viste?-(señalando la mano de Allen..que seguía en el suelo) tiene un solo guante en su mano izquierda y en la derecha no,tal vez esa sea la que use para hacer sus guarradas!! (al punto de la histeria xD)

**Lenalee: **(viendo su mano) "es cierto,no me había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba un solo guante..porque sera?"

--

Y hasta ahí le dejo por hoy xD

en el proximo capitulo van a salir mas personajes y la historia de Allen tal vez sea revelada para Lenalee

komui seguira teniendo esos pensamientos hacia allen?

allen dormira en el suelo?

de donde demonios saco Lenalee ese útil botoncito?

y muchas preguntas mas que de seguro serán respondidas mediante avanze este fic,que será largo ;P

les agradesco que dejen reviews,aunke aun asi seguire subiendo


	3. Baño

"" --son los pensamientos

- --dialogos

( ) -- para cualkier cosa xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el pasillo a ciertas horas de la mañana se ve una figura dirijirse al cuarto de Allen...

**Lenalee: **(abriendo la puerta) Allen-kun,estas despierto?

Solo se veía una figura bajo las sábanas respirando tranquilamente,y claro,no hubo respuesta.A lo cual Lenalee se acerco para observar esa figura mas de cerca y al acercarse mas,se dio cuenta que una lagrima bajaba de la mejilla del peliblanco.

**Allen: **Mana...(entre susurros)

**Lenalee: **"Mana...?,sera mejor que salga de aqui antes que se despierte,pero primero dejare su uniforme"

Una vez que Lenalee se alejo de la cama,trató de abrir el ropero con sumo cuidado para evitar hacer ruido alguno,sin embargo,ese ropero ya estaba demasiado viejo, que al momento de abrirlo soltó un rechinido.

**Allen: **eh?! -(sentandose rápidamente sobre la cama)- que pa...aaagh!! (poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza)

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun,estás bien?! (acercandose a él)

**Allen: **si,pero que sucede aqui? (mirando a su alrededor) por que estoy en una cama? mi cabeza me esta matando...(mirandose) y mi ropa?! -(dandose cuenta que solo llevaba un pantalón de dormir)

**Lenalee: **bueno,veras que...

--_**Flash Back**_--

**Lenalee: **(viendo su mano) "es cierto,no me había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba un solo guante..porque sera?"

En eso una mano se sujeta del corte de la falda de Lenalee

**Allen: **donde puedo...

Sin embargo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por una taza con un conejito rosado

**Komui: **no toques a mi Lenalee!! ;;!! (señalando y gritandole a Allen que volvía al suelo)

**Lenalee: **hermano,mira lo que hiciste!!,lo has dejado inconsiente!!

**Komui: **(cayendo en cuenta que a lo que le gritaba,era una persona tirada en el suelo y desmayada xD) p-pero el te agarro de tu falda!! TTTT!!

**Lenalee: **solo se queria levantar!!,hay que llevarlo a un cuarto,ha de estar agotado

**Komui: **yo me encargo!! (con un brillo en sus lentes) Komurin IIII,llevatelo a la bodega y cambiale esas ropas!!

**Lenalee: **(dandole un periodicaso en la cabeza a Komui)-como que a la bodega?!

**Komui: **esta bien,esta bien ¬¬,llevatelo al cuarto de huespedes

**Lenalee: **yo acompañare e Komurin,no confío nada en tus inventos...

**Komui: **(en shock)-"mi lenalee...TTTT"

Komurin carga a Allen y lo lleva a su habitación seguido de Lenalee,en eso lo acuesta en la cama y Lenalee empieza a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta y empieza a quitarsela hasta llegar a su mano izquierda,a la cual le empieza a quitar el guante lentamente...

**Lenalee: **(impactada al ver su brazo) "todas esas marcas...por que tiene tantas marcas?!"

**Komui: **(desde el pasillo) Lenalee,me podrias pasar la carta que envio Cross sobre ese chico?,necesito su direccion para pasar por sus cosas

**Lenalee: **(doblando la chaqueta) claro,la carta esta sobre la mesa del corredor principal

--_**Fin Flash Back**_--

**Allen: **oo...

**Lenalee: **(sonrojada) l-lo siento no quize ver tu brazo...

**Allen: **t-tu...me cambiaste de ropa?! O/O

**Lenalee: **e-este si,bueno,no,esque...solo fue la chaqueta,lo juroo!! el resto lo hizo komurin

**Allen: **aaa...menos mal,me había puesto nervioso,por cierto, porque estas mojada y con una bata?(sonrojo)

**Lenalee: **a si eso,acabo de darme una ducha,para que tengas tiempo de bañarte

**Allen: **me encantaría pero...y mi ropa?

**Lenalee: **acabo de ponerte tu uniforme en el armario

**Allen: **pero me refería a la otra ropa,tu sabes...

**Lenalee: **(cayendo en cuenta) aa,no te preocupes tenemos mucha ropa nueva,ahora te las traigo,por cierto el baño esta al final de este pasillo,usalo mientras te traigo tus prendas (saliendo del cuarto)

**Allen: **esto...Lenalee?-"rayos,vera mis prendas -/-" -bueno,sera mejor que me meta antes de que se haga tarde (saliendo del cuarto)

Fue avanzando hasta llegar al baño y al momento de abrir las puertas...

**Allen: **esto es mas grande que mi departamento!!

**Lenalee: **(apareciendo detras) aqui estan tus prendas,adentro del uniforme esta tu ropa interior,no tardes,no quiero desayunar sola,si?

**Allen: **claro,tratare-"si no me pierdo aqui..."-ademas me muero de hambre,y Komui? (con cierto temor)

**Lenalee: **aa,el ya se fue al trabajo,tenía mucho que hacer

**Allen: **aaa -"que alivio"-bueno,si me disculpas...

**Lenalee: **??

**Allen: **que si me harías el favor de salir,si te quedas entonces me sentiría apenado (sonriendo)

**Lenalee: **(sonrojandose) aa claro,lo siento,lo siento,te espero abajo (saliendo del baño)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee le hara preguntas a Allen sobre su sueño?

Lenalee tenia ganas de quedarse en el baño?

Como se le ocurrio en ir en bata al cuarto de Allen? 0.o?!

Que ropa interior le habra puesto a Allen? xD?

Tendremos,nosotras las fans de allen,tener la oportunidad de desvestirlo tambien? TTTT

el misterio del botoncito se revelara en el proximo capi?

xke dije ke iban a salir nuevos personajes y no los pues?

esa yo respondo xD,esque no tuve tiempo de seguirlo,pero aun asi lo subi,xke kiero ke lo lean mientras,se ke es dificil esperar nuevos capis,creanme lo se,hay muchas historias ke tardan TTTT,pero tratare de subir diario o cada 23 dias nn

ejeem se que la parte en la que Lenalee le empieza a quitar la ropa a Allen es algo de WTF!! jajaj pero no se preocupen

no hay lemmon,y si hay mas adelante yo aviso o.0,es muy pronto para eso aun xD

Gracias a

Ichi-Ichi

chome06

Mariaafp

que me ayudan a seguir con la historia nn

p.d. respondan las preguntas si kieren,veremos si aciertan ;D


	4. Inicio

**Allen: **(dejando la ropa sobre una mesa) woow,esto es enorme...

Mientras miraba las dos enormes columnas blancas que daban entrada a la tina,que mas al lado se encontraba una regadera y mas adelante una especie de minis-aguas termales

**Allen: **me muero de ganas por probar esas aguas termales,pero me quedaría dormido,y no puedo hacer esperar a Lenalee" -(quitandose el pantalon)-"siento que se me olvida algo...no importa"-(abriendo las llaves y metiendose a la regadera)

15 minutos despues...

**Allen: **(cerrando las llaves)-"santo cielo,me muero de frio" (n/a:estirando la mano hacia la toalla...)-"ehh?,demonios!!,se me olvido traer la toalla!! (n/a:...o donde se suponia ke debia de estar la toalla ¬¬)

21 minutos despues...

**Lenalee: **(sentada en el comedor vestida ya con el uniforme) "Allen-kun ya se tardo...le habra pasado algo?,sera mejor que heche un vistazo" (dirijiendose al baño)

En las puertas del baño se oyen unos pequeños golpes...

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun...estas bien?

**Allen: **esto...Lenalee-"dios que verguenza"-me podrías pasar una toalla?...creo que la olvide por completo...

**Lenalee: **has estado ahi esperando por una toalla?!,dios mio,te vas a enfermar!!,ahora mismo te la traigo

Unos minutos despues...

**Lenalee: **(abriendo la puerta lentamente) Allen-kun,donde estas?

**Allen: **aqui,en las aguas termales,lo siento esque ya no soportaba el frio

Lenalee se acerco a las aguas termales a una distancia suficientemente lejana,ademas el vapor le favorecia (n/a: eso no es favorecer ¬¬,yo daria 10000 por que el vapor se dispersara xD,bueno,ya no me meto mas,sigan nn)

**Lenalee: **te la dejo aqui (colocandola en una banca) apurate,despues no alcanzamos a desayunar (dirigiendose a la puerta)

**Allen: **"alcanzamos?"...-espera,Lenalee (saliendo del agua y colocandose la toalla alrededor de la cintura)

**Lenalee: **(girandose) si?...(pudiendo notar su cuerpo bañado aun en gotas y vapor,seguido de un sonrojo,el cual,Allen solo supuso que sería debido al vapor ahí dentro)

**Allen: **has estado esperandome todo este tiempo?

**Lenalee: **(volviendo en sí) eh? aa,claro,te dije que ibamos a desayunar juntos,asi que apresurate (sonriendo)

**Allen: **claro,no tardo

Lenalee salió del baño y Allen se secó lo mas rápido que pudo,aunque la tarea de vestirse no fue nada fácil,ya que debido a tanto vapor todo estaba húmedo,provocando uno que otro tropiezo,hasta que emprendió al comedor.

**Allen: **listo,ya...(no acabando de terminar la frase al ver a Lenalee,sentada en la mesa,con un uniforme negro con rojo) -"ese uniforme no se le ve nada mal,entró así al baño?...supongo que no lo note debido al vapor" (con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas)

**Lenalee: **(volteandolo a ver) ya,que?

**Allen: **(dejando sus pensamientos)-que ya empezemos antes de que se nos haga tarde,solo nos quedan 20 minutos (tomando asiento al lado de Lenalee)

...a-ashu (estornudando)

**Lenalee: **estas bien?,no te vayas a resfriar,te quedaste mucho tiempo en el baño

**Allen: **no,no creo que sea nada

**Lenalee**: no estoy muy segura de eso"- bueno(ofreciendole un plato con huevos y rodajas de pan alrededor) toma (sonriendo) come lo que quieras,hay mucho

**Allen: **gracias!! (agarrando mas de la mitad de la cantidad de huevo que habia) buen provecho (devorando todo lo que estaba en su plato)

**Lenalee: **(en shock) tu...como es que comes tanto? y aun asi...(recordando la imagen del baño)

**Allen: **ah?,bueno supongo que es porque estoy en desarrollo o algo similar (continuando devorando todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa)

**Lenalee: **"bueno,siempre he creído que es raro..."- (empezando a comer de su plato)

Finalizando el desayuno llegaron a las puertas de la casa,donde los esperaba un Lincoln MKT color negro

**Allen: **(shock total) eeehhhh?!

**??: **suba señorita (abriendo la puerta del carro)

**Lenalee: **(entrando) gracias,podrias llevarnos ya al colegio por favor?

**??: **claro señorita Lenalee,en cuanto el joven pueda moverse y entrar al carro (señalando a Allen...que seguia estupefacto)

**Lenalee: **(poniendose a la orilla del asiento que daba a la puerta abierta) Allen-kun?...(sin recibir respuesta,lo agarro de la mano jalandolo hacia ella)

**Allen: **eh? (entrando de un jalón al auto)

**Chofer: **señor,por favor,le ruego que se quite de la señorita Lenalee,al señor Komui no le agradará si se entera de esto

**Allen: **(volteando a ver debajo de sí) aah!!,Lenalee lo siento,no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre de ti!!,lo siento!!

**Lenalee: **(aun debajo) no importa,pero pesas

**Allen: **(quitandose rapidamente de ella) l-lo siento,deveras (sonrojandose)

**Chofer: **cof cof, lamento interrumpir,pero abrochense los cinturones,ya partimos

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde se ve al auto parar enfrente de unas rejas,aun mas grandes que de aquella casa a la que habia dejado hace poco

**Lenalee: **vamos Allen-kun (agarrandole la mano)

**Allen: **"por que...me agarro la mano...?" -(sonrojo)-o-ok,ya te sigo

Al recorrer largos pasillos llegan hasta la direccion,a recoger los papeles donde se encontraban sus horarios y salon

**Lenalee: **(entrando a la direccion) espero que nos toque juntos (sonriendole a Allen)

**Allen: **(entrando despues de ella) eso espero (devolviendole una cálida sonrisa)

**Komui: **Lenalee!! (abrazandola y dandole un manazo a Allen,haciendo que le soltara la mano (n/a: este tipo no tiene remedio xD)) al fin viniste a visitar a tu hermano,estoy tan contento,Lenalee!! (llorando)

**Allen: **"que hace Komui aqui?"

**??: **señor director -(un chico con gafas redondas habia aparecido detrás de Komui con un monton de papeles)-si no suelta a Lenalee se le hará tarde para su primer día de clases

**Allen: **"señor...director...Komui...Komui..es..el..director?!" (shock)

**Lenalee: **Jhonny tiene razón hermano,solo vine por nuestros horarios

**Jhonny: **toma Lenalee-san (dandole los papeles) ese chico y tu quedaron en el mismo grupo,estuve escondiendolos,al parecer el director hoy llegó temprano tratando de cambiarlos

**Lenalee: **gracias Jhonny!! te la debo,vamonos Allen (soltandose de su hermano y volviendo a agarrar la mano de Allen) Adios hermano,nos vemos en casa

**Komui: **Le-Lenaleee!! buaaah,le esta agarrando la mano a ese bastardoo (la imagen viva de una magdalena)

**Jhonny: **tranquilo director,aun son muy jovenes,pero digame,acaso no notó a Lenalee mas alegre?

**Komui: **"a decir verdad,asi mucho que no la veía sonreir así"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

y ahi llega D

dios me canse,es muy probable que hoy suba el 5°,y al fin saldra nuestro lindo conejito y nuestro amargadito x3!!

esperen y veran a los maestros :D,claro,en toda escuela debe de haber maestros

ahora la seccion de preguntas:

Allen habrá olvidado la toalla a propósito?

Se habrá enfermado despues de pasar tantas horas con frío?

Soy la unica que babeo al imaginar a Allen con toalla y empapado? xD?

Lenalee sobrepasó su fuerza a propósito al jalar a Allen al carro?

El chofer le ira con el chisme sobre lo sucedido a Komui?

Jhonny es nuestro salvador? xD?

Que hacen Lenalee y Allen tomados de la mano? 0.o?

Porque pongo esta seccion? xD?

gracias a Ichi - Ichi ,chome06 (si,ke escuchen nuestras plegarias!! xD) y a Saulen x sus reviews!!

y si,si saldra el conde del milenio xD,pero me refiero a su nueva forma,no gordito o.o

si saldran los noe,pero ya dije,solo normales,hasta con piel normal xD

habrá tanto escenas de Allen como de Lenalee para fans de ambos sexos xD (me refiero a ke solo ponia a allen en toalla y eso x las fans,pero Saulen es hombre asi ke no seria justo uu


	5. Hogar

Se veian 2 sombras cogidas de la mano corriendo por los pasillos hacia un salon

**Lenalee: **aqui es (jadeando)

**Allen: **moo...crei que no llegaríamos (jadeando)

Una sombra sale entre ellos...

**??: **sera mejor que entren si no quieren que los deje afuera

**Allen & Lenalee: **(soltandose de las manos) c-claro,pero donde nos sentamos?

**??: **pasen,ahora les digo

La sombra que estaba detras de ellos siguio hasta llegar a un escritorio y colocó una lata de refresco de limón que llevaba,el tipo era con cabello cafe claro puntiagudo y llevaba una bata

**Reever: **mi nombre es Reever,soy su maestro de quimica,fisica,calculo,su acesor y subdirector del colegio

**Todos en el salon: **"este tipo hace de todo..."

**Reever: **bueno,ustedes dos (señalando a Allen y Lenalee) sientense,escogan 2 de las 3 bancas libres del fondo

Los dos fueron a dirijirse a sus respectivos asientos,como era de esperar,se sentaron juntos...

**Reever: **bueno,no quiero perder mi tiempo,asi que iniciemos con...(pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estornudo)

**Allen: **lo siento,no quize interrumpir

**Reever: **no hay problema,eso no se puede evitar,en que me quede?,como sea veamos quimica organica...(otro estornudo)...será mejor que vayas a la enfermería,estas rojo,sabes donde esta?

**Allen: **no,no hay problema,estoy bien (con las mejillas algo rojas)

**Lenalee: **estas seguro?

**Allen: **claro,estoy bien,enserio

**Lenalee: **(volviendo a mirar al frente)- "algo no va bien..."

Despues de 45 minutos...

**Reever: **pueden salir,esto se hace para que tengan tiempo de conocer cada lugar del colegio,luego llegan tarde a clases diciendo que no encontraban el salon,andando,solo tienen 36 minutos,tengo otra clase que dar

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun...(moviendo a su compañero que permanecia con la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio)

**Allen: **estoy despierto,que sucede? (aun sin levantar la cabeza)

**Lenalee: **nos tenemos que ir,tenemos otras instalaciones que ver

**Allen: **(levantandose de su asiento) bueno,vamos (sonriendo)

**Lenalee: **(siguiendolo) mmm...

Ya llevaban 4 instalaciones recorridas hasta que llegaron al patio,donde habia varias bancas y jardineras.

**Allen: **(sentandose en una banca)- por favor,descanzemos -(sonriendo,pero con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas)

**Lenalee: **(sentandose a un lado)- estas bien?

**Allen: **(recostandose en sus piernas) solo quiero descansar un poco (cerrando los ojos)

**Lenalee: **"parece que algo anda mal","tal vez sea porque no durmio bien" -(recordando el sueño de Allen)- Allen-kun,puedo preguntarte algo?

No recibio respuesta,el peliblanco se habia quedado dormido placidamente sobre sus piernas

**Lenalee:** (pasando la mano por la cabeza de Allen,acariciando sus cabellos)- "creo que le tendre que preguntar otro día,por ahora lo dejare descansar"

ya habian pasado 27 minutos desde que habian dejado el salon de clase...

**Lenalee: **(moviendo a Allen) Allen-kun,despierta,ya nos tenemos que ir para no llegar tarde

**Allen: **(despertando lentamente) eh? (parandose poco a poco) entonces vamonos Lenalee (estirandole la mano)

**Lenalee: **(estaba a punto de tomarla cuando Allen empezo a tambalear) Allen-kun,estas bien?

**Allen: **(recuperandose) claro,solo me maree un poco

**Lenalee:** "si le digo que mejor se vaya a casa no va a querer"- primero pasemos a la direccion,tengo que ver unas cosas

**Allen: **te molestaría si te espero aqui?

**Lenalee: **"mentirle no me gusta nada..."- eer...no,tienes que acompañarme (cruzando su brazo con el de él para que éste no cayera)

Iban llegando ya a los pasillos hasta llegar a la direccion...

**Lenalee:** (entrando) hermano...?

Pero en la habitacion solo estaba un chico pelirrojo frente al escritorio tirado en la silla...

**??:** mm? aa,Lenalee que haces aqui? (viendo a Allen y acercandose a el) hola mi nombre es Lavi,estas vivo? te ves mal,a que te hizo algo Lenalee eh?

**Lenalee: **(jalando la bufanda que traía el chico) ahora no es momento Lavi,donde esta mi hermano?

**Lavi: **no estaa...salió al baño,deberia dejar esa barritas de fibra, o bueno,no sé,pero me mandaron a llamar n-n

En eso se oye que alguien toca la puerta...

**??: **(-voz detrás de la puerta-) oi,para que jodidos me llamaron?

Pero antes de que se pudiera abrir la puerta,el pelirrojo agarró la silla y la puso debajo de la perilla

**Lavi: **quien ees? (tono burlón)

**Kanda: **ah!! eres tu Lavi pedazo de imbécil? abreme la puerta!!

**Lavi: **lo siento,no conozco a ningun imbecil u.u,vuelva a intentaaar :D (mismo tono)

**Kanda: **soy yo!!

**Lavi: **ee...no,no conozco a ningun yo,pero conozco a un yu :) (tono meloso xD)

**Kanda: **mas te vale que abras la maldita puerta intento de pirata fallido!!

**Lavi: **(con voz de chica) oh cielos,un chico travesti me acaba de amenazar,oh dios mio,que hare? (poniendo las manos sobre su boca)

**Kanda: **que dijiste?! solo deja que entre maldito conejo!! -(-se oye el ruido de algo desenvainado-)- aaa!! (derrepente la puerta se vio cortada por la zona de la perilla)- já!! ya te encontre pedazo de idiota!! (con una espada de madera en la mano)

**Lenalee: **(dandole un puñetazo a ambos)- silencio!! necesito saber donde esta mi hermano

**Lavi: **para que lo necesitas?

**Lenalee: **(señalando a Allen,que parecia que se iba a caer en cualquier momento) necesito permiso para salir

**Lavi: **salir? oh ya veo tienes una cita,cierto? pero porque tenias que escoger a alguien moribundo? o es que Komui ya intento envenenarlo? e.e?

**Allen:**(volviendo en sí)- eh?...aaaa!! (gritando al ver a cierto pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo,casi pegado a su cara)

**Lavi: **mira!! lo revivi!! n-n (orgulloso)

**Kanda: **tsk...genial,primero un conejo idiota,y ahora un moyashi enfermo ¬¬

**Lavi: **yu TToTT,como es que a él le pusiste un apodo más rápido que a mi?

**Kanda: **cierra la boca idiota!! a ti te trato de no hablar y evitar,pero te lo puse desde el primer dia que te vi

**Lavi: **oh,enserio? que pensaste sobre mi? (halagado)

**Kanda: **pense, "mira a ese pobre idiota,sus greñas puntiagudas y saltando pordoquier con esa estupida sonrisa parece un afeminado conejo"

**Lavi: **enserio mi cabello luce asi?...bueno,supongo que no todos podemos tener el cabello largo como de señora como tu,yu nwn

**Allen: **no me llamo moyashi ¬¬, y por cierto quienes son ustedes y que hago en la direccion aun?

**Lavi: **me llamo Lavi,no me escuchaste antes?,bueno esque estabas medio muerto,soy un ayudante en la biblioteca,mi abuelo es jefe de ahi,tengo memoria fotografica y soy el mas brillante,uso este parche en el ojo porque jamas tuve infancia y siempre me han gustado los piratas :D

**Allen: "**el mas listo?...y vaya,es muy sincero -.-U"

**Lavi: **y bueno,esta de aqui (señalando a Kanda) es mi novia,es muy bonita y...(interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza regalado por Kanda)

**Kanda: **a quien le llamas chica?! y ni en mil años alguien saldria contigo!!

**Lavi: **(con un chichón enorme en la frente y levantandose como sin nada) bueno bueno n-n,su nombre es Yu Kanda,pero quiere que le digan Kanda,es un amargado,de lejitos parece chica,tiene humor de una bestia,es un edén pintiparado para un misántropo,es jefe del club de kendo y en secreto es el presidente del club de fans de la soba...

**Kanda: **(tirando a Lavi al suelo y pisandolo)- quien te crees que eres para decirles mi nombre de pila eh?! que es eso de amargado?! chica?! quien es chica imbécil?! como que edén pintiparado para un misántropo?! y no tomes a la soba como burla!! ademas no haría ningun club de eso!! (pisandolo mas y mas fuerte)

**Lenalee: **(retomando a Allen por la mano) Diablos!! donde estará?!,bueno no importa,ustedes dos (señalando a Kanda y a Lavi...que se encontraba debajo de los zapatos de Kanda) cuando vuelva mi hermano,diganle que Allen y yo salimos,iré a su casa,no se encuentra muy bien,en cuanto lo deje vovleré,de acuerdo?

**Kanda: **pierdete ¬¬

**Lavi: **(desde la suela de Kanda y apenas pudiendo hablar) d-de acuerdo x.o

Lenalee sacó su celular y empezo a marcar para que pasarán por ellos,después de 10 minutos llego aquel lujoso carro...

**Lenalee:** (abriendole la puerta a Allen,el cual paso muy lentamente y sin animos) deprisa,llevanos a la casa de Allen-kun

**Chofer: **lo siento señorita,pero no se donde vive

**Lenalee: **que no fuiste tu el que habia llevado antes a mi hermano?

**Chofer: **lo siento,pero no,el señor nunca me pidió que lo llevara

**Lenalee: **bueno,Allen-kun,dime tu direccion por favor -"esto no me gusta nada,entonces como trajo el uniforme de Allen a casa?"

Despues de un corto recorrido llegaron a unas calles,donde mas adelante estaba el departamento de Allen

**Allen: **lo siento,no quiera que te saltaras las clases,mi departamento esta a la vuelta (bajandose del carro)

**Lenalee: **(bajandose tambien) una enfermedad no se elige,vamos,te acompaño

Al dar la vuelta se encontraron con una motaña de escombros

**Lenalee: **estas seguro?...(pero a su lado se oyó un "ploop")- eh? Allen-kun? Allen-kun!! (recogiendolo del suelo)

**Allen:** que...le sucedio..a mi departamento...? (cayendo incosiente)

Minutos antes en el colegio...

**Komui: **(entrando a la oficina)- "necesito dejar de tomar café con barritas de fibra --" - eh?! y la puerta? algo me dice que Kanda estuvo aqui ¬¬ (avanzando mas al fondo)

Se veia una escena de el gato y el raton,o mas bien,la bestia y el conejo

**Lavi: **Komui (engarrotandose en el,en su intento de escapar de Kanda) Lenalee dejo un mensaje :)

**Kanda: **dijo que ella y el moyashi iban a salir un rato,pero luego que ya volvia

**Komui: **moyashi? quien?

**Lavi: **el chico peliblanco nuevo,ya sabe que Kanda es muy lerdo para aprenderse los nombres y les pone apodos

**Kanda: **(con su unica miradita de furia) te voy a...

**Lavi: **huy Kanda,pero si estabas poniendo atencion al mensaje ¬w¬

**Kanda: **tsk...

**Komui: **que mi Lenalee que?!

**Lavi: **dijo que volvería,solo iba a dejar al chico a su casa

**Komui: **a su...casa?...demonios!! QUE HAGO?! QUE HAGO?! QUE HAGO?! (corriendo en circulos con las manos en la cabeza)

**Kanda & Lavi: **"y ahora que le pasa...?"

**Komui: **Lenalee me va a matar cuando se entere de...!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diccionario:

"mo" o como lo puse yo, "moo" es una expresion usada en japon (obviooo) que seria - dios...

la frase que dice Lavi de "es un edén pintiparado para un misántropo"- se refiere a que kanda es perfecto ejemplo para representar a una persona antisocial o que nacio para ser antisocial

ah miren ke me tarde escribiendo este,lo iba a subir antes pero cuando la acabe me dieron las 10:17

ahora,las preguntas (antes ke nada,pongo las preguntas po rdiversion y xke,x ejemplo hay momentos en ke uno lee ke allen salio y se puso la toalla,pero al momento de ke yo hago las preguntas de: "lo hizo a proposito?" uno ya duda,me gusta hacer dudar,o pueden cambiar sus pensamientos,uno ve a Lenalee haciendo sus buenas acciones pero al momento en ke yo las planteo la hago ver como una perver (?),pero principalmente lo hago x diversion :D)

sigan respondiendo nn

Reever es multiusos? xD?

Enserio las piernas de Lenalee son tan comodas como nos hizo ver Allen?

Fue coincidencia que escogiera esas piernas como almohadas?

Lavi no tuvo infancia?

Enserio ama tanto a los piratas?

Como Kanda partio la puerta con una espada de madera? 0.0?

Lavi escapara de los zapatos de Kanda? xD?

Komui dejara las barritas?

Como fue Komui a casa de Allen?

El será el responsable de lo del departamento de Allen?

**Boletín especial**

(salgo yo con lentes y corbata)

Nos ha llegado la invitación anonima de un Club de Fans de la soba:

"Tsk...los invito a formar parte de mi club de soba,podremos comer soba,hablar de soba,compartir formas de comer soba,donde se come la soba,mejor posicion para comer soba,como se cocina la soba,y muchas cosas mas,si no se unen me da igual,entonces la soba no los necesita"

atte: el presidente (Y.K.)

P.D.: "prohibido cualquiera que se llame Lavi"

quien se une al Club de la Soba?

ne gracias por sus post y x responder :D,algunas respuestas son muy divertidas x3!! y ada vez se nos une mas gente,como takuya93,graias,espero que sigas leyendo mi fic,eso es todo por hoy nn


	6. Intruso

**AVISO:**

**Ya no habrá fic nwn!!**

**--**

**Komui: **Lenalee me va a matar cuando se entere de...!!

**Lavi: **cuando se entere de que?

Komui iba corriendo en circulos hasta que el telefono empezo a sonar

**Kanda: **(tomando el telefono) quien quiera que sea,que quiere? ¬¬ ...(depronto Kanda se alejó del telefono al escuchar unos gritos y se fue tranquilamente al lado de Komui mientras se tocaba los oidos)...es para ti ¬¬

**Komui: **(-en la conversacion del telefono-) aja...pero...no Lenalee que?!...yo fui sobre Komurin IIII por su uniforme pero habia una cucaracha y Komurin trato de exterminarla,pero se le pasó la mano (llorando)...que?! NOOOOOO!! TT0TT...LENALEE PORQUE?!...(parando de llorar) are? o.o...colgo...(tirandose al suelo a hacer berrinche) noo...como pudo mi Lenalee hacerme esto?!...buaah,noo!!

**Lavi: **(a un lado de Kanda) ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lenalee?

**Kanda: **eh?

**Lavi: **bueno,lo que te grito

**Kanda: **hmp...no me hables tan bajo,no te escucho nada

**Lavi: **eh? (dirijiendose a Komui) que paso?

**Komui: **(con lagrimas) mi Lenalee...fue horrible...ese pulpo...sniff...ese pulpo no puede vivir en mi casa!! buaaah (corriendo a abrazar la silla)

**Lavi: **pulpo,que pulpo,de que hablas?

**Komui: **ese...ese Allen Walker le ha hecho algo a mi Lenalee!! ella no pudo haber decidido que se quede a vivir con nosotros!! TToTT!!

**Lavi: **oi,Kanda,escuchaste? ese chico se queda a vivir con ellos,será interesante,no crees?

**Kanda: **eh?

**Lavi: **olvidalo ¬¬

Hace no mucho en la casa de Lenalee,se veía como Komurin cargaba a Allen a su cuarto

**Allen: **(acostado sobre la cama abriendo poco a poco los ojos) mmm...eee...(recordando lo que paso con su departamento) aaa!! (sentandose rapidamente sobre la cama) agh!! (poniendo las manos a los costados de la cabeza)

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun,estas bien?

**Allen: **mi cabeza...me duele...pero que haces aqui? deberías estar en el colegio

**Lenalee: **y dejarte aqui solo e inconsiente? no lo creo

**Allen: **perdona los problemas...pero,que le sucedio a mi departamento?? TT-TT

**Lenalee:** (susiprando y agachando la cabeza) aaa...lo siento,al parecer el robot de mi hermano los destruyó por accidente cuando fueron por tu uniforme

**Allen: **(shock) 0o0!!

**Lenalee: **(cerrando los ojos) enserio lo siento!!

**Allen: **no es eso,si no que,la señora de la renta me lo va a cobrar!! (posicion fetal...claro,recordando sus traumas con las deudas)

**Lenalee: **no te preocupes,mi hermano paga,después de todo fue su culpa

**Allen: **(con mil kilos de nervios fuera y volviendose a sentar) y donde se supone que dormiré?

**Lenalee: **pues es obvio,bienvenido a casa Allen-kun (sonrisa)

**Allen: **(sonrojo) g-gracias!! tratre de no estorbar mientras esté aqui -"mi cabeza,me duele demasiado"-(sonriendo)

**Lenalee:** bueno,ya es tarde,en la mesa esta tu cena y el baño esta disponible,buenas noches (saliendo dedicandole una cálida sonrisa)

**Allen: **(devolviendosela) hasta mañana -"creo que será mejor que duerma,hoy no tengo hambre..."

Más tarde en la cocina,se veia una sombra sentada con los brazos cruzados mientras entraba otra por la puerta

**Lenalee: **¬¬ ni digas nada,se queda y punto

A lo que Komui solo hizo un gesto con lágrimas y se fue con los pies arrastrando a su cuarto...

**Lenalee: **uuh,cuando aprendera?,este dia fue agotador,será mejor que ya me vaya a descansar

Al día siguiente se veía una sombra corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Allen

**Lenalee: **(abriendo la puerta) Allen-kun!! se nos hace tarde!!

Pero no hubo respuesta ni movimiento alguno,solo se veia una silueta bajo las sábanas dormida

**Lenalee: **(acercandose a la cama)- Allen-kun? -(echo una mirada fugaz a la mesa y vio que todavía estaba la cena ahí)- Allen-kun? porque no cenaste nada? (sentandose a un lado de la cama)

Empezo a destaparlo lentamente,ya que tenía las sábanas hasta la cabeza

**Lenalee: **(al momento de destaparlo a la altura de los hombros se encontró al chico colorado jadeando rápidamente y en sudor)- Allen!! -(tocando su frente)- estas hirviendo!! ahora vuelvo

En la cocina se veia a cierto hermano tomandose cierto café que su hermana había preparado

**Komui: **"aa ya se me hizo tarde..da igual,que tranquila mañana hoy -w-" -estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a aquella famosa taza cojn cierto conejito en ella hasta que algo,o mas bien,alguien lo interrumpio)

**Lenalee: **(entrando a toda velocidad a la cocina) hermano!! llama a un médico!!

**Komui: **(corriendo a abrazar a Lenalee)- oh no!! mi Lenalee esta enferma!! buaah!! llamen a la policia!! a una ambulancia!! a los bomberos!! no,mejor al FBI!! a la CIA!! donde demonios esta sherlock holmes cuando se le necesita!? que los diputados hagan algo ya!! (corriendo en circulos)

**Lenalee:** no soy yo la enferma!! es Allen-kun!! esta muy mal!!

**Komui: **o.o?...e-esta bien!! ahora mismo!! (corriendo hacia el teléfono)

15 minutos mas tarde se escucho el timbre de aquella enorme casa

**Toma: **soy el mayordomo toma,ustedes son los doctores?

**??: **claro que soy yo,dejame pasar

**?? 2: **p-perdón por la tardanza

**?? 3: **jejeje te dije que esto se pondría interesante

**?? 4: **no te escuche que dijieras eso

**?? 3: **Yuu,tienes problemas u.uU

Las cuatro nuevas figuras se acercaban al cuarto de Allen,donde a un lado de la cama se encontraba una preocupada Lenalee cuidando de aquel peliblanco.

**??: **(entrando rápidamente al cuarto) ahora todos ustedes tres salgan de aqui,la enfermera Miranda y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer

**Lavi: **pero abueloo (agrrando su pierna haciendo pucheros) yo quiero ver lo que le haces a Allen!!

**Bookman: **eres demasiado ruidoso,fuera de aqui!!

**Lavi: **pero panda...

Siendo interrumpido por los tipicos golpes de aquel bookman que habia adoptado un disfraz de panda...

**Miranda: **(dirijiendose a Kanda) d-disculpa,sal porfavor

**Kanda: **como si me quisiera quedar!! ¬¬ (saliendo del cuarto jalando a Lavi) vamonos idiota

**Bookman: **señorita Lenalee,usted tambien porfavor

**Lenalee: **(con la cabeza baja y una mirada de preocupacion) él estará bien,cierto?

**Bookman: **claro,dejalo en mis manos

**Lenalee: **(saliendo) gracias,se lo encargo mucho

Afuera del cuarto se veía a un enfadado Kanda sentado sobre Lavi que estaba tumbado en el suelo...

**Lenalee: **que hacen ustedes aqui?

**Lavi: **bueno,yo estaba en la biblioteca con el abuelo cuando recibimos la llamada,asi que quize venir a ver

**Lenalee: **y tu Kanda?

**Kanda: **eh?

**Lavi: **bueno esque fue algo asi...

--_**Flash Back**_--

Cierto japones de expresion amarga entraba por las puertas del colegio cuando un carro se le puso enfrente y una puerta se abrio...

**Kanda: **eh?!...

Pero no pudo articular palabra alguna porque un martillo llegó contra su cabeza y una mano lo jalaba al coche...

minutos después...

**Kanda: **(poniedo una mano en su cabeza) mierda,qué sucedio?

**Lavi: **Yuu,nos vamos a casa de Lenalee,hoy seremos enfermeras!! nwn!!

**Kanda: **eh?!

**Lavi: **al parecer Allen se enfermo,bueno yo ya sabia,pero al parecer el pobre ya va a espichirse jejeje

**Bookman: **(propinandole un golpe a la cabeza a su joven aprendiz) idiota!!,a ningun paciente mio le pasará algo así!!

**Lavi: **entonces que dices eh Yuu?...eh? (levantando la cabeza donde se encontraba una figura del mismisimo demonio con un shinai)

--Parte Censurada (demasiada violencia u.u)--

Se encontraba una figura casi a punto de caerse por la ventana mientras otra figura le daba patadas tratando de que cayera...

**Bookman: **se lo merece,menos mal que soy médico...

--_**Fin**_ _**Flash Back**_--

**Lenalee: **"me sorprende que Lavi aun pueda hablar..."

**Lavi: **es hora de marcharnos,nosotros tenemos colegio aún

**Kanda: **entonces para que cojones me sacaste?!

**Lavi: **jejeje,eres divertido Yuu,vamonos Lenalee,aqui no puedes hacer nada,Allen entenderá

**Kanda: **(escrito por toda la frente las palabras ¨¨kirai y lavi¨¨ mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta con los puños cerrados y presión en la mandíbula)

Venía seguido de Lavi que traía los brazos alrededor del cuello caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y al final una Lenalee que antes de salir hecho una mirada de preocupacion hacia el pasillo

en el pasillo...

**Komui: **(corriendo por todo el pasillo,con unas pantunflas de conejito,con un maletín en una mano,al cual se le salían papeles y con un trozo de pan en la boca) esperame Lenalee!! yo tambien tengo que ir al colegio!! TT-TT!!...(mirando alrededor) eh?...me...me dejaron!! (llorando)

Pero se ve un carro manejando en reversa a toda velocidad regresando a la casa...

**Lavi: **(al volante) jejeje lo sentimos Komui,te nos olvidaste

**Kanda: **(que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto,pegandole a Lavi) maldita sea!! yo conduzco,tu nos vas a matar!!

A lo cual cambiaron de lugares y Komui subio al coche sentado a un lado de Lenalee,que seguia con la cabeza baja

**Komui: **(poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza) no te preocupes,Allen-kun estara bien!! :)

**Lenalee: **niisan...(con una mirada sobre él)

­**--**

Diccionario:

**espichirse- **ya va a morir,estirar la pata,ir al otro barrio xD etc...

**shinai- **espada usada para el kendo pero compuesta por ramas de bambú,inventadas para evitar cortaduras al entrenar

uff

como ya habia puesto,ya no habrá fic

me voy de viaje de estudios xD

asi que no subiré por 2 o 3 dias,solo queria avisar n-n

quiero agradeerle por sus comentarios,y cada vez hay mas gente que lee mis locas historias!! :D!!

como a Danyeda Goofy Panterita

y bueno,sobre la infancia de Lavi,en el anime no nos hablan mucho de ello,pero como desde chico ha estado en guerras y leyendo,supongo que le faltó infancia al pobre chico xD  
la vez pasada Kanda habló mucho (lo que no es normal en él) porque quería ponerlo como en recompensa de no haber salido antes,se que hay fans de Kanda y Lavi,asi que quize ponerle muchos diálogos n-n

ahora nuestra seccion...

Lenalee dejo medio sordo a Kanda? xD?

Allen estará tan enfermo como para no comer? o.0?

Allen tiene tantos traumas con las deudas que hasta en posicion fetal se puso?! o-o!!

Komui sería tan histérico como para llamar al FBI,la CIA,los bomberos,la policía y los diputados?

A todo eso...que tienen que ver esos con que Allen estuviera enfermo? -.-?!

Lavi es un experto en secuestros?

Lavi es tan bestia como para dar martillazos a la gente? xD?

Kanda seguirá aplastando a Lavi?

Komui tendrá un plan ahora que Allen vivirá con ellos?

**Boletín especial:**

(yo de nuevo con corbata,lentes y un bigote postizo)

Nos han mandado una respuesta del "Soba Fan Club"

"La soba te llama,gracias por unirte,la gente que aprecia la soba no es escoria,la gente que come soba es sana,la gente que no conoce la soba es repugntante..."

**aamk**: me temo que lo demas esta censurado o.o,quien demonios es Y.K.!? xke cojones manda esto de la soba,quien es tan adicto a ella como para hacer esto!!

y en otras noticias...

**aamk: **se ha recibido una peticion sobre un club nuevo...

"hola hola hola,quería pedirles que hagan un club donde puedas denunciar los maltratos a personas con parche!! D: ,donde se prohiba traer armas de madera!! los zapatos pesados y que se hagan nuevas sillas para que la gente no se siente sobre pelirrojos!! quien lo haga recibirá un parche gratis y una renta gratuita por 3 dias de la trilogía de los piratas del caribe y un poster de Orlando Bloom y Jhonny Deep!! llame ya!! ;D"

**aamk: **quien demonios escribio esto tan estupido? ¬¬,bueno,nos veremos hasta dentro de 2 dias n-n,ire a recolectar nuevas ideas muahahahaha!!

saludos a Ichi - ichi, chome06, takuya93 y saulen :3

**Soba Fan Club**

**Presidente:** Y.K.(anonimo)

**Lema de campaña: **"si no comes soba,eres escoria"

**Integrantes:**

aamk

chome06


	7. Imagenes

" " -pensamientos

( ) -para varias cosas xD

: - dialogos

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A ciertas horas de la tarde,una chica peliverde se encaminaba a toda prisa al auto lujoso que la esperaba para llevarla de vuelta a casa

**Lenalee:** ya vamonos porfavor...y mi hermano?

**Chofer: **el señor dijo que iria a llegar tarde hoy,tiene mucho trabajo encima

Y dicho lo ultimo el auto emprendio el viaje hacia aquella mansion

**Lenalee: **(llegando a casa y entrando corriendo por el pasillo) -"espero que Allen-kun este bien"

Una puerta se habria lentamente de aquel cuarto donde permanecia oscuro y en toda tranquilidad

**Lenalee: **"al parecer esta dormido...ire a ver" (acercandose a la cama,pero se detuvo frente al mueble al lado de ésta,donde habia una nota)

"Este es el médicamento para el joven

por favor deselo 2 veces al dia y que

tome mucho reposo,no tiene nada por

que alarmarse,todo esta bien,le tomara

al menos 3 dias en recuperarse

atte: Bookman"

**Lenalee:** "me alegro que todo ya este bien" -(devolviendo la carta a la mesa y sentandose a un lado del chico que seguía dormido,tocando su frente,que ya estaba a una temperatura mas normal)- "al parecer mi hermano trajo al mejor médico,típico de él" -(levantaba las sábanas de una esquina de la cama y acostandose a un lado del chico)-"si no estuvieras aqui me sentiría realmente sola"-(alargando un brazo y abrazando a aquél chico por el pecho)

Horas mas tarde se veia como un peliblanco abría lentamente los ojos

**Allen: **eh?-(pasando una mano por su pecho y agarrando un par de manos que provenian por la espalda)- unas manos? -(volteando la cabeza lo mas que pudo para ver de quien eran esas suaves y delicadas manos,aunque ya tenía la idea de quien podría ser) -Le-Lenalee? (girandose cuidadosamente para no despertar a la chica y quedando cara a cara)-"vaya,se ve linda aun dormida"-(estirando una mano y pasandola delicadamente por el rostro de la chica)-"me alegra que estes aqui" -(rodeandola entre sus brazos,volviendose a dormir)

Horas mas tarde en la cocina...

**Lavi: **Yuu,mira,tienen mucho chocolate aqui nwn -(abriendo unas estanterias)

**Kanda: **maldita sea!! dejame de decir Yuu y que cojones estamos haciendo aqui?!

**Lavi: **recuerda que Komui nos mandó a espiar a los tortolitos ¬w¬ (sacando una camara de la nada)

**Kanda: **tsk...¬¬,ese tipo tiene problemas

**Lavi: **bueno,hay que ir a ver donde están esos dos,seguramente estén en el cuarto de Allen

**Kanda: **ve tu,yo me quedo aqui,no me interesa que estén haciendo ese par ¬¬

**Lavi: **ok,te traeré copias de la foto,aunque haya tu,te podrías perder de toda la acción que hacen esos dos ¬w¬

**Kanda: **hmp...eres un sucio ¬¬

**Lavi: **yo?,si no dije nada malo,creo que lo malinterpresaste Yuu,al parecer tienes pensamientos muy turbios

**Kanda: **solo largate ¬¬

Lavi cogió su camara y empezó andar por los pasillos hasta estar enfrente de la puerta blanca de la habitacion de Allen,preparó su camara y entró...

**Lavi: **(en susurros) Allen...Lenalee (en tono lírico xD) donde estaan?...(se acerco a la cama y vio a las dos figuras abrazadas entre sí)- huy esta imagen vale oro (apuntando su camara en un angulo perfecto y preparandola para que en 15 segundos se tomara la foto automaticamente) listo,creo que ya esta -(dejando la camara y llendo a posar junto a los dos jovénes que seguían dormidos,haciendo una señal de "love & peace")

La cámara no hizo flash alguno,pero se pudo escuchar el sonido que hizo

**Lavi: **(agarrando la camara y saliendo del cuarto) jejeje me muero por revelar la foto

En la cocina...

**Lavi: **mira Yuu,lo que tome...eh? o.o (se veia a un Kanda sentado comiendo soba)

**Kanda: **no me mires ni hables mientras como,y aun si no estoy comiendo ¬¬

**Lavi: **Yuu,tu cocinaste eso?

**Kanda: **algun problema? tenía hambre,que esperabas ¬¬?

**Lavi: **no sabia que podias cocinar o.o

**Kanda: **cierra la boca,como te fue?

**Lavi: **aa!! eso,consegui una imagen que vale oro nwn!!

**Kanda: **como?

**Lavi: **(enseñandole la foto) n-n!!

**Kanda: **vaya,ese moyashi no esta tan enfermo ah? ¬-¬

**Lavi: **quiero enfermarme!! D:!!

Se abrieron derrepente unas puertas de la cocina y se veia una sombra corriendo hacia ellos

**??: **y bien? hicieron algo? ese pulpo le hizo algo malo a mi Lenalee D:?!

**Lavi: **(enseñandole la foto) tu diras Komui-san ¬w¬

**Komui: **(en shock) 0...0!! mi Lenalee esta siendo manoseada Dx!! (corriendo hacia el cuarto)

En el cuarto,minutos antes...

**Lenalee: **(abriendo los ojos lentamente)- eh?..me parecio haber escuchado algo...(abriendo los ojos totalmente,al ver el rostro de Allen casi pegado a su cara)

**Allen: **(despertandose al notar tanto movimiento) ah? (viendo a Lenalee frente a frente) vaya,creo que al fin despertaste (sonriendo)

**Lenalee: **eh? te habia despertado antes?,lo siento

**Allen: **no hay problema,me gusto que hayas venido a hacerme compañia,la verdad la pasaba muy solo

**Lenalee: **(en un susurro) creo que viene alguien,será mejor que vaya a ver,tu descansa

**Allen: **de acuerdo (levantandose y agarrando su ropa para darse un baño)

En el pasillo...

**Lenalee: **hermano?

**Komui: **(abrazandola) oh,Lenalee!! que te hizo ese pulpo?! TToTT?! estaba tan preocupado!!

**Lenalee: **¬¬,Allen,esta dandose un baño,no veo porque estas asi de histerico,voy a preparar la cena,quieres algo? n-n?

**Komui: **oh,Lenalee es tan buena,sin duda tu cocina es lo mejor TTwTT,quiero lo que quieras ;w;

**Lenalee: **e-esta bien Uo.o

En la cocina...

**Lenalee: **Kanda? Lavi? que hacen aqui?

**Lavi: **oh,estabamos en negocios,por cierto,que hay para cenar? tengo hambre

**Lenalee: **bueno tenia pensado hacer un bocchan dango,pero me hacen falta judpias rojas,asi que preparare lo tradicional,gustan?

**Lavi: **clar...(pero fue interrumpido por una mano que lo jalaba de su tunica)

**Kanda: **lo sentimos,pero nos tenemos que ir,ademas si Lavi come azúcar a estas horas de la noche se pone hiperactivo U¬¬

**Lavi: **pero tengo hambre TT.TT,claro,tu ya comiste soba y yo no ¬¬

**Kanda: **no es mi culpa,ni me interesa

**Lenalee: **vuelvan pronto n-n -"es raro verlos por aqui"- bueno,será mejor que me ponga a prepararlos ya,conociendo el apetito de Allen-kun tendre que hacer mas de 20 -(recogiendose las mangas de su abrigo)

En el baño...

Había una figura con una mano apoyada sobre la pared de la regadera con la cabeza viendo al suelo...

**Allen: **"esa chica...será mejor que no me relacione con ella...es mejor que no lo haga..."- ...eh? o.o (sientiendo a alguien en el baño)- "siento una horrible sensacion -.-" -(voltea a ver a la puerta y ve a Komui asomandose)- AAAAAAAHHH!! (shock total)

**Komui: **shh!! silencio Allen o.ó!!,vine aqui a darte un regalo,pero no queria que Lenalee estuviese aqui,no me dejaría darte nada u.u

**Allen: **(aún pálido) Q-Que quieres?!

**Komui: **(extendiendole la mano cerrada)- toma -(al momento de abrir la mano una cosa pequeña dorada con alas salió disparada y se apoyo sobre el hombro de Allen)

**Allen: **(viendo a aquella cosa) qu-que es esto? 0.o?

**Komui: ** nada nada (saliendo del baño) solo te quize hacer un pequeño amiguito kukukuku

**Allen: **veamos...no se que seas,pero te llamaré Timcanpy,y que haces exactamente? -.-?

A lo cual la pequeña bolita dorada empezo a revolotear por el baño,cuando se poso sobre la ropa de Allen y se la llevó

**Allen: **eh?! (corriendo por todo el baño persiguiendo a Tim por todo el baño hasta atraparlo)...moo...porque hiciste eso? ¬¬

A lo cual solo la cosita se poso sobre su cabeza y no se despego de él hasta que bajo a cenar

**Lenalee: **la cena esta lista,hoy hay dangos...espera,que es eso que esta en tu cabeza?

**Allen: **dangos!? o!! yo quiero!! aa,esto,me lo dio tu hermano,DANGO!! (corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos)

**Lenalee: **(agarrando a Timcanpy) vaya,para ser de mi hermano es muy lindo -(a lo cual la pequeña bolita le dio un beso en la mejilla)

**Allen: **eres un aprovechado ¬¬ -(decia mientras Tim regresaba a la cabeza de éste)

**Lenalee: **(dandole una taza de té verde y un pastilla) toma,es tu medicamento

**Allen: **oh,gracias,lo olvidé por completo (bebiendo un sorbo del té con la pastilla)

Estaba dando sorbos pequeños cuando las puertas se abrieron con gran estruendo

**Allen: **(ahogandose) AAGH!! COFCOF AAAHG!! (poniendo las manos sobre su garganta)

**Lenalee: **(dandole golpes en la espalda) Allen-kun!! Allen-kun!! respira profundo!!

**Komui: **oh,ya dejalo,seguro sobrevivirá,pero dejando eso a un lado -(con brillo repentino en sus gafas) tengo una sopresa entera para el colegio!! kukuku...

**Allen: **(tirado y con un tono algo azulado) que...bien

**Lenalee: **de que trata?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ahi le dejo

esque perdón por la tardanza llegue agotada del viaje D:

pero con muchas ideas :D!!

addemas me demore mucho xke estoy en temporada de pruebas u-u

si,es triste xD

pero aun asi seguire con el fic lo mas que pueda o-ó!!

**Boletín Especial:**

(yo con sombrero y bigote estilo antiguo)

**aamk: **bien,leere los club de fans que se hicieron por "x" motivo en este fic

primero esta el exitazo de:

**Soba Fan Club**

**Presidente:** Y.K.(anonimo)

**Lema de campaña: "si no comes soba,eres escoria"**

**Integrantes:**

aamk

chome06

_En foro lokian:_

Linami

Lenalee-Lee

(si me falto alguno,perdon,luego los agrego :P)

**Fundacion: "ayuda a un pelirrojo,ayuda a Lavi"**

**Presidente: **L.a.v.i (segun esto es su anonimo ¬¬)

**Lema de campaña: "Cuando ayudas a un pelirrojo,salvas un exorcista con parche"**

**Integrantes: **

Ichi-Ichi

**Lavi:** te adoro Ichi-Ichi!!,en 5 días te llegara tu set especial de piratas del caribe y como extra por ser genial y primera en este bendito club TT.TT,te llevarás el garfio del capitan garfio!!,traid directamente por Peter Pan y rociado por campanita

**aamk: **oiie,de donde sacas todas esas coas? -.-?

**Lavi: **oh,es un secreto de bookman ;D

**aamk: **claro,claro Uo.o, y ejem,en otras noticias, nos han reportado ver un infiltrado en el juego de quidditch (de harry potter) se han reportado la aparicion de dos snitch doradas!!,creemos que slytherin tuvo algo que ver,y anuncio de último momento!! nos informan que Timcanpy ha desaparecido!! donde estará?

y un nuevo club,ideado por mi,en mi necesidad u.u

**Fan Club: "Allen violable y carnable" (para mayores de +18 y con corazon fuerte xD)**

**Presidente: **huyo de este club al enterarse de que era o.o,pero luego lo atrapamos ¬w¬

**Lema de campaña: "Por un mundo mejor,Allen violable y carnable"**

**Integrantes:**

obvioo yo!! (aamk)

_**y hasta aka pongo nuestra secion xD**_

Bookman es tan buen medico? 0.0?

Allen y Lenalee tuvieron dulces sueños? xD?

Lavi paso de ser un tapete,de un taburete,de un secuestrador a un paparatzzi? owo?

Kanda tiene pensamientos turbios? 0w0!?

Lavi siempre esculca en las casas de otras personas? ¬¬?

Komui se la pasó todo el dia fabricando a timcanpy?

Con que objetivo se lo dio a Allen?

Pregunta importante: "A que se refiere Allen con que no puede relacionarse con Lenalee?"

Komui abrio las puertas aproposito cuando Allen comia? xD?

Cual será la nueva sorpresa?

_**Preguntas del boletin :B**_

L.a.v.i y Y.K son un gran misterio?

xke siempre me visto como hombre? o.0?!

Cual es el mejor lema de campaña?

Existira eso del secreto de bookman? xD?

Timcanpy y la snitch dorada tendran algo que ver?

Algun dia alcanzare al "presidente" de mi campaña? ¬w¬

y bueno eso es todo x hoy,tratare de seguir mañana :D


	8. Inf no capitulo

Bueno hoy no hay capi,ya esta hecho,pero lo subire mañana

estuve ausente debio a los examenes uu

dios esque si no salgo bien adios PC y x lo tanto adios fic

espero que no se enojen D:

hoy es mi cumpleaños,perdonenme xD

y respecto al Soba Fan Clun,entren aqui

ht t p / lo k ia n.f o ro es .ne t/ so b a-fa n- cl ub -f110 /bien ven id os-al- fc-t 36 9. ht m# 1 2 46

ahi esta el FC de la soba xD

hay imagenes para las del club,y tambien estan agregadas a lista aunke no pertenescan a ese foro,solo queria que las vieran jajaja

tenia que hacer este FC!! pero si se unieran ahi me ayudaria mucho a que no me lo cerraran uu

bueno gracias,las espero mañana!! :D!!

nuevo capi y nuevas sorpresas nn!!

puse el link separado apra ke se pueda ver jajaja xD solo juntenlo y ya esta


	9. Comienzo de la noche

**Capitulo anterior**

**Komui: **oh,ya dejalo,seguro sobrevivirá,pero dejando eso a un lado -(con brillo repentino en sus gafas) tengo una sopresa entera para el colegio!! kukuku...

**Allen: **(tirado y con un tono algo azulado) que...bien

**Lenalee: **de que trata?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Komui: **seria injusto que ustedes se enteraran primero,lo revelare hoy a los salones kukukuku (emocion al 100 y saliendo de la cocina haciendo un raro baile)

**Allen: **"encerio es hermano de Lenalee...?"

**Lenalee: **me pregunto que sera...la mente de mi hermano a veces puede ser impredecible

_A la mañana siguiente..._

**Allen: **(poniendose el saco de su uniforme) eso puede asustar un poco sabes?,pero sera mejor que nos vayamos (cogiendo su maletin y el de Lenalee)

**Lenalee: **(parandose) bueno,hoy mi hermano se fue temprano,asi que ya ha de ver llegado el auto

_Saliendo de la casa y llegando al colegio..._

**Reever: **y asi es la molecula,entonces (viendose interrumpido por un altavoz)

**??: **_moshi moshi? me escuchan? haai,les habla su lindo director,les vengo a dar un anuncio,se acerca Halloween,asi que para alegrar sus vidas,se hara una gran fiesta que finalizara hasta el amanecer...en un momento se les enviara las hojas a sus respectivos profesores con sus actividades,eso es todo (una voz al fondo) ??: señor director tenga cuidado con el cafe!!, Komui: eh? oh nooo,esa no era la carta donde venia el pago de Reever?...ti ti ti..._

**Reever: **(con una venita proveniendo de su cabeza) ese...-murmuros-...bueno como sea,yo ire a recoger las hojas,de seguro que este se tarda y me hara perder el tiempo,ademas tengo asuntos que resolver respecto a ese pago (con mirada tenebrosa saliendo del salon)

**Lenalee: **(girandose hacia Allen) Que clase de actividad crees que nos ponga?

**Allen: **bueno,no conozco muy bien a Komui asi que no sabre decir,pero supongo que será divertido

_Todo el salon se habia parado a hablar y hacer uno que otro desorden cuando una sombra se acerca a Allen y Lenalee que seguian sentados conversando..._

**??: **disculpen,les puedo preguntar algo?

**Lenalee & Allen: **claro,no hay problema

**??: **tu eres hermano de Lenalee tambien?

**Allen: **eh?!,noo eh yo no soy su hermano,ni familiar

**??: **o.0? y porque siempre llegan juntos?

**Allen: **bueno esque vivo en su casa (con su caracter siempre ingenuo, n/a: dios,este niño no sabe lo que puede desatar con decir eso!! o.o!!)

**??: **EEH?! (a lo cual todo el salon se les quedo viendo) uh-susurrando- entonces son novios o algo asi?

**Allen: **eh?! -(ligero sonrojo)- no no no,malinterpretas,ella no es nada mio,solo vivo en su casa porque su hermano destruyo mi departamento

**??: **eee -(alejandose poco a poco)- "estas personas son algo raras"- un placer gracias -(corriendo hacia otro grupo)

**Allen: **nunca nos dijo como se llamaba...

**Lenalee: **...

**Allen: **que? que pasa?

**Lenalee: **que no soy nada para ti?

**Allen: **-"mierda"- ee no no no,no quise decir eso,ya sabes,esque entre tantas preguntas,yo no quize...lo siento

**Lenalee: **te...(siendo interrumpida por un puertazo,y se notaban 2 personas,a lo cual todos volteraon y se callaron)

**Lavi: **hi hi!! como estan? y su profesor? n-n

**Todos: **"que rarito tipo"- eee no esta...

**Kanda: **a lo que vamos,haber sientense escorias,venimos a dar el anuncio

**Lavi: **ejem,veamos -(sacando una hoja)

"A todos los estudiantes se les comunica que abra una celebracion de halloween este año

los disfrazes serán obligatorios,se hará un concurso de ellos y se preguntaran las bases al

encargado de oficina Tapp,entre otras cosas se hara una expidicion al bosque,los equipos son obligatorios

pero dentro de los mismos salones.En el bosque se hara una actividad de inteligencia y astucia,sin mencionar lograr coordinar bien con su compañero,ya que solo se podran hacer de dos personas.

El equipo que gane 3 concursos de todos los realizados,se les dara 3,000,000 de premio,y se hara un baile en el salon principal,junto al jardín,asi que preparense para la fiesta!!"

(acabando de leer)- uff,pero eso no es todo!! adelante Yuu

**Kanda: **cierra la boca imbecil ¬¬, bueno los equipos que participaran se tienen que registrar en la hoja que esta pegada en la enfermería,ya saben,no faltan los tarados que se caen en el bosque o se pierden,y mas tarde se les dará la lista de labores para la decoracion,no sean inutiles y haganlo sin renegar

**??: **un momento!! (parandose de su asiento y apuntando a kanda con el dedo) y tu que?! no vas a hacer nada?! y nos llamas inutiles?!,pedazo de vago!!

**Kanda: **(sacando su mugen de madera (n/a: esque aqui no puede haber sangre u.u) y acercandose al niño con mirada asesina) Ven y dimelo aca mocoso (acercandose cada vez mas como si fuera pelicula de terror)

**??: **(llorando y moqueando xD) y-yo..l-lo siento buaaaaa buaa quiero a mi mama buaa eres un demonio!! buaaa

**Lavi: **(agarrando a Kanda por los brazos como si fuera un anillo y llevandoselo) muchas gracias por su atencion,luego volvemos, no me extrañen ;D

**Todos: **"porfavor...no vuelvan"

**Allen: **Lenalee,supongo que ya sabrás,quieres ser mi pareja? (sonrisa)

**Lenalee: **bueno si no lo pedías tu,lo haria yo (devolviendosela con una mas cálida)

_Mas tarde camino a la enfermería..._

**Lenalee: **dios,ya viste la fila?

**Allen: **pff,esto nos tomara tiempo

_15 minutos despues..._

**Allen: **zzZZZZZZzzz

**Lenalee: **Allen,despierta,te vas a cear!!

_12 minutos despues..._

**Allen: **(entrando con los brazos arriba) al fin!!

**Lenalee: **fue la fila mas larga de mi vida ¬¬

**??: **hola!! veo que te recuperaste,desean anotarse ya?

**Allen: **ee? tuu?! trabajas aqui?!

**Miranda: **jejeje fue el unico trabajo que consegui,ya me habian despedido de otros 105 lugares,pero Komui me dejo trabajar aqui

**Allen & Lenalee: ** aaah...U-.-

**Miranda: **bueno denme sus nombres y apellidos

**Lenalee: **Lenalee Lee

**Allen: **Allen Walker,seré su compañero esa noche

**Miranda: **oh muy bien,ya estan registrados,que gozen!!

**Lenalee: **oh oh

**Allen: **que pasa?

**Lenalee: **Lavi y Kanda son un equipo

**Allen: **que con eso? o.o

**Lenalee: **que bueno,queremos conseguir el dinero,pero con esos dos será dificil,Lavi tiene la inteligencia y Kanda la agudeza,serian invencibles por asi decir

**Allen: **no dejare que ese Bakanda se quede con mi premio!! necesito pagar mis deudas TT.TT (con sollozos)

**Miranda: **tomen (entregandoles una hoja) aqui van sus actividades

**Lenalee: **(agarrandola) que bien!!

**Allen: **que nos toca primero?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

y ahi llego

xD

xfavoor entren al club de la soba!! que me lo cierran!! xD

luego pongo actualizaciones

ya saben

corta de tiempo D:

pero las y los kierooo!! 0!!

gracias a ustedes este fic sigue vivito y coleando

y pegenme x no estar todo este tiempo de examenes Dx

pero les tengo preparado un especial :D!!

con toda la cosa x3

hoy no preguntas Dx

lo siento,ya les dije,pegenme

pero el especial les prometo que tendra muchas sorpresas y actividades!!

y pondre las preguntas de este capi tmbn!!


	10. Lluvia

Bueno Aqui las preguntas del capitulo anterior:

¿Que clase de baile hacia Komui xD?

¿Reever recibira su paga?

¿Lavi enserio es raro?

¿Que le iba a decir Lenalee a Allen antes de ser interrumpida por Kanda y Lavi?

¿Kanda es un traumador de niños y un golpeador de Lavi? (venga que ya tiene proteccion gracias a Ichi-Ichi y la campaña xD)

¿¿Cuantas personas habia en la maldita fila!?

¿Lavi y Kanda son como el dúo dinamico? xD?

¿Allen no se dejará vencer por "bakanda" y peleara por su dinero?! xD?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**Volviendo al Fic** -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Miranda: **tomen (entregandoles una hoja) aqui van sus actividades

**Lenalee: **(agarrandola) que bien!!

**Allen: **que nos toca primero?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Lenalee: **nosotros y otros equipos tendremos que ayudar a decorar el salon principal,donde será el baile,tenemos que estar hoy despues del receso

**Allen: **solo faltan 6 minutos para que comienze el descanso,será mejor que nos vayamos,no puedo trabajar con el estomago vacio (poniendose una mano en el estomago,él cual ya había empezado a hacer ruidos extraños)

**Lenalee: **pero primero hechemos un vistazo al salon

**Allen: **esta bien u.u ,pero que sea rápido

Fueron caminando casi recto por los pasillos hasta quedar frente a las enormes puertas rojizas marron de aquel salón

**Allen: **wooha!! es enorme!! (admirando los detalles incrustados en las paredes que tenian un color cremizo y la zona de abajo pintada de un tono de rojo mas oscuro y teniendo delineadas unas lineas negras que separaban aquellos colores,en medio estaba colocado un piano de cola negro y en el techo habia un enorme candelabro con diamantes colgados de él)

**Lenalee: **mira!! -(acercandose a una ventanilla donde se encontraba una caja entre unas paredes de vidrio)- aqui es donde se guarda el dinero del premio!!

**Allen: **oh,encerio? el dinero que darán será mucho,ojalá y ganemos!!

**Lenalee: **eso espero (viendo a Allen,pero notó que algo se movia entre sus pantalones) este...Allen-kun,algo entre tus pantalones se mueve Uo.o

**Allen: **encerio? donde? (estaba apunto de meter la mano al bolsillo que no paraba de moverse cuando salió una pequeña bolita dorada revoloteando sin parar) asi que ahi estabas Tim!! he estado buscandote por todos lados!!

**Lenalee: **al parecer es muy inquieto,que irresponsable eres Allen-kun,si esa cosa comiera ya estuviera muerta de hambre ¬¬

**Allen: **hablando de comer...vamonos,me estoy muriendo!!

_En el comedor..._

**Lavi: **(desde una mesa,sentado enfrente de Kanda) heeey!! Allen!! Lenalee!! (haciendoles señas para que se sentaran con ellos)

**Allen: **(acercandose al oído de Lavi y susurrandole algunas cosas) entendido?

**Lavi: **entendido,yo me encargo

**Lenalee: **(tomando asiento) De que hablaban?

**Allen: **de nada,pero me tengo que ir,vuelvo pronto,adios (saliendo rápidamente del comedor)

**Lenalee: **espera,yo voy contigo (pero antes de poder ponerse de pie,una mano la volvió a sentar)

**Lavi: **no me dejes solo Lenalee,estar solo con Yuu cuando come soba es aterrador,es como una masacre!! (poniendo sus manos en los ojos)

**Kanda: **nadie te invito a sentarte ¬¬ (acabando y dejando a un lado el recipiente donde antes hubo soba...)

**Lenalee: **pero es raro,Allen-kun hace un momento dijo que se moría de hambre y ahora se fue sin comer nada...

**Lavi: **oh dejalo,me dijo que tiene cosas que hacer,no tardará en volver n-n

**Lenalee: **y bueno,a ustedes que les tocó hacer?

**Kanda: **tsk,puras cosas inservibles

**Lavi: **estamos a cargo de los banquetes!!

**Lenalee: **que bien!! a nosotros solo nos toco parte de la decoración,y que tienen planeado servir?

**Lavi: **filetes,cosas dulces,es halloween debe de haber dulces y una que otra cosa adornada

**Kanda: **y soba ¬¬...

**Lavi: **bueno,y soba u.u ,Yuu debes cambiar tu dieta ¬¬

**Kanda: **tu no me dices que hacer

**Lenalee: **bueno,bueno n-nU...y ya tienen sus disfraces?

**Lavi: **sii!! lo tenia listo desde Agosto jejeje,y también mande a hacer el de Yuu

**Kanda: **ya te dije que no iré ¬¬

**Lavi: **recuerda que quede con Jerry,el cocinero que si te ponías el disfraz que mande a hacer,incluíria la soba al menú y no tienes que pagas extras ¬w¬

**Kanda: **ese maldito de Jerry con solo quererme ver vestido asi...-murmuros (censurado e.e)-...

**Lavi: **0.0 eee...y tu Lenalee?

**Lenalee: **bueno,hoy tengo planeado ir a comprarlo

**Lavi: **y sabes de que se disfrazará Allen?

**Lenalee: **la verdad no ha dicho palabra alguna sobre eso del disfraz

**Kanda: **(acabando de maldecir a Jerry,le había dado en un punto bajo,la soba) y que tiene de emocionante un estupido disfraz?

**Lavi: **oh!! Yuu!! que dios te perdone!! (subiendose a la mesa y agarrando aire para lo que parecía un largo discurso) el disfraz es como una segunda identidad,otra parte de tu ser,tu doble cara...

**Lenalee: **(no poniendo ni pizca de atencion a los dos que estaba a su alrededor) -"donde estará Allen-kun,el receso ya terminó..."

_En la calle..._

**Allen: **sigue sin alcanzarme...,ni asi podre pagar mis deudas,tendré que hacer eso,aunque no me guste en absoluto,pero necesito el dinero!!, vamonos Tim

_En el salón,unas horas mas tarde..._

**Lenalee: **"Allen-kun ya faltó a dos clases desde el descanso,me pregunto que le habrá pasado...?"

Unos minutos mas tarde,apunto de la hora de salida...

**??: **(se abre la puerta del salón) disculpe,puedo entrar?

**Reever: **Walker-san,donde habia estado?

**Allen: **l-lo siento!! tuve cosas que hacer,lo siento

**Reever: **bueno,pase,guarde sus cosas,es hora de la salida

**Allen: **esta bien,gracias (camino hacia su lugar,donde se topo con Lenalee con una cara donde cruzaban miles de expresiones a la vez)

**Lenalee: **donde estabas?! (con enojo y preocupacion)

**Allen: **lo siento si te preocupe,pero no te puedo decir

**Lenalee: **(un poco mas calmada) esta bien,será mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa,te saltaste el almuerzo,has de estar hambriento

**Allen: **ahora que lo mencionas,no se como pude trabajar tanto sin comer

**Lenalee: **trabajar?

**Allen: **eh no no,me refiero a,bueno es un decir,si? (con una sonrisa nerviosa)

**Lenalee: **no estoy muy convencida,pero de acuerdo,vamonos

_En la casa unos minutos despues..._

**Lenalee: **(en la mesa comiendo con Allen) que extraño,mi hermano no ha vuelto...

**Allen: **eso es cierto,tal vez esta haciendo algo en el colegio (con una cara algo preocupada)

**Lenalee: **estas bien? te noto algo raro desde que volviste...

**Allen: **(volviendo en sí) c-claro que estoy bien,estoy perfecto

Pero en eso se oyo un azoton en la puerta y un atareado Komui hablando por el celular pasando através de ésta...

**Komui: **ya les dije que no tengo ni idea!! quiero que investiguen todo y cada rincon del colegio!! (colgando el telefono y sentandose en la mesa)

**Lenalee: **que sucedio?!

**Komui: **alguien ha robado el dinero del premio...

**Allen: **...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ahi acaba

tururuuun

la hora de las preguntas

¿Timcanpy volvio de sus vacaciones en hogwarts? xD?

¿Que le habrá dicho Allen a Lavi?

¿Kanda cambiará su dieta de soba?

¿Que disfraces usarán?

¿Lavi es adicto al halloween? (bueno es obvio,ya sabemos que el pobre no tuvo infancia uu)

¿Jerry es nuestro salvador al poder hacer que Kanda se disfrace? (esto mas bien no es pregunta,es confirmacion,bendito sea Jerry xD

¿Que cosa no queria hacer Allen para conseguir dinero?

¿Porque habrá faltado tanto a clase?

¿Tendrá algo que ver con el dinero robado?! 0.0?!

Y respecto a los Clubs,todos siguen

el de la soba para mas inf. metanse en la apgina,ya hay firmas para foros!! xD!!

pero bueno,el club de: "Allen violable y carnable" se cancela

se ha modificado por:

"por un mundo mejor Lavi jugable,Kanda carnable,Allen violable" jajaja salio mejor,ahi tienen 3 para escoger cuando uno gusteee!! xD

y pues se me acabo el tiempo Dx

estoy como esas ke dan el clima ¬¬,no les dan ni 10 min D:

mañana sigo :)


	11. Tormenta

**Advertencia**: habrá mucho Allen x Lenalee en este capi (despues de todo,es un fic de ellos dos,no se porque sorprende .)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Komui: **alguien ha robado el dinero del premio...

**Allen: **...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Unos minutos mas tarde,cuando todos habian finalizado lo que había sido una comida un poco tensa..._

**Lenalee: **(caminando por los pasillos con Allen)- bueno,lo que haya sido,ojalá y se arregle pronto eso del robo...Allen-kun,estas escuchando? estas muy nervioso

**Allen: **(sudando frio)- no crees que llamen a la policía o algo así verdad?

**Lenalee: **bueno,llamaran a todas las personas importantes del colegio y ellos decidirán

**Allen: **rayos...

**Lenalee: **andas muy extraño...

**Allen: **que te parece si mejor nos vamos ya a comprar las cosas? luego se hace mas noche y es peligroso (sonriendo)

**Lenalee: **tienes razón,solo dejame cambiarme y nos vamos,si?

**Allen: **ok,haré lo mismo,te espero en la puerta

_Lenalee se encaminó a su habitación y empezo a acomodarse su corto cabello mientras se quitaba la ropa y sacaba más opciones de vestimenta..._

**Lenalee: **"Allen-kun no habrá...?...no,imposible,se que no hace mucho que lo conozco pero estoy segura que el no pudo haber sido capaz de robar!!" -pensando mientras se colocaba una blusa verde tipo corsete,la cual acentuaba bien su figura y resaltaba sus curvas,una falda negra con un conjunto de zapatos de igual tono- "debo dejar de pensar en ello,y concentrarme en la fiesta,todo se arreglará..."

Se acababa de perfumar y emprendio hacia la puerta,donde vio a Allen recargado mirando hacia afuera,él cual llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo de una chamarra negra,la cual acababa en cuello de tortuga,junto con unos pantalones del mismo tono de la chaqueta,al parecer a aquél peliblanco no le quedaba nada mal el negro,sobretodo porque hacía resaltar esos ojoz azules medio gricaseos que brillaban mientras veía hacía afuera.

**Lenalee: **vaya,que guapo te pusiste (soltando una leve risa poniendo una mano sobre sus labios)

**Allen: **pues al parecer no fui el único -(acercandose a oler su perfume en su cuello)- vaya,si Komui te viera,estaría 100 seguro de que irías a verte con tu amado (soltando una risa menos contenida que la de Lenalee)

**Lenalee: **bueno,él sabe que no tengo a nadie,pero dejando los halagos de lado,nos vamos ya?

**Allen: **creí que no lo dirías (caminando al lado de Lenalee hacia el auto)

_Unos minutos despues,cuando el carro los había dejado en el centro de la ciudad donde abundaban las tiendas,las cuales tenían adornos de Halloween pegados pordoquier..._

**Allen: **que te parece si primero vamos por tu disfraz?

**Lenalee: **de acuerdo,hay unas tiendas que quiero ver

_Unas cuadras mas adelante entraron a una tienda enorme donde abudaban disfraces para mujer_

**Lenalee: **(agarrando unos cuantos)- mm,no tengo ni idea que ponerme

**Allen: **(fijando su vista en un vestido tono sangre,estilo antiguo,con encajes elegantes y finos de un tono negro que contrastaba bastante bien con el vestido,que llevaba tipo corsel,al igual que la blusa de Lenalee,el vestido era largo y con unas ondas bajando del corsel pero no abultado y con una avertura para la pierna derecha)- creo que ese te quedaría perfecto...

**Lenalee: **esta bien,me lo probaré -(mientras llamaba a la señora encargada de la tienda para que le bajara el vestido que estaba colgado a lo alto de la pared)

**Señora: **en un momento,pero disculpe por esto,pero el joven tendrá que salir de aqui,últimamente hay muchos pervertidos y bueno,usted sabe,algunas mujeres se ponen como histericas si lo ven aqui en la tienda

**Allen: **esta bien,Lenalee,te espero afuera,si no estoy esperame adentro,tengo que ir a recoger algo

**Lenalee: **(sosteniendo el vestido)- esta bien,nos vemos luego

_Allen avanzaba mirando ahcia el frente hasta llegar a una tienda y entrar..._

**Allen: **buenas tardes,vine a recoger mi disfraz y tome aqui el dinero que faltaba para mi otra compra (entregandole un puñado de billetes)

**Señor: **gracias joven,el disfraz esta aquí,ahora mismo se lo traigo,y ahora que me pagó lo que faltaba de lo otro,ahora mismo se lo entregó tambien,no creí que conseguirías el dinero,es un objeto algo caro,así que se lo envolveré.

**Allen: **muchas gracias (mientras recibia en una bolsa su disfraz y una caja roja con un moño negro de adorno en ella)

**Señor: **que te vaya bien muchacho!!,por cierto,estoy seguro que no pudiste escoger mejor disfraz -(haciendo señas de despedida con la mano mientras Allen salía de la tienda)

**Allen: **gracias,que tenga suerte en el negocio!!

_Allen apresuró el paso hasta llegar de nuevo a la tienda,donde apenas Lenalee salía con una bolsa en la mano_

**Allen: **ya te lo probaste?

**Lenalee: **si,tengo que admitir que tienes buenos gustos

**Allen: **rayos,me hubiera gustado verte con ese vestido puesto

**Lenalee: **no te preocupes,en el baile me veras con él, por cierto,que traes en esa bolsa?

**Allen: **bueno,yo también tengo que ir disfrazado no?

**Lenalee: **se puede saber de que es el disfraz?

**Allen: **(repitiendo las palabras de Lenalee)- en el baile me veras con él

**Lenalee: **jajaja que astuto saliste

**Allen: **(haciendo una inclinacion como en tiempos antiguos,agachandose poniendo una mano en su espalda y otra en el pecho) Le gustaría,a una señorita como usted,tomar algo con alguien como yo? -volviendo a su posicion normal y estrechandole la mano una vez dicho esto

**Lenalee: **(soltando una leve risa y poniendo su mano sobre la de Allen)- si no es mucha molestia,me encantaría (siguiendole el juego)

_Llegando a un café bastante familiar_

**Allen: **te trae recuerdos?

**Lenalee: **vaya que sí,aún me acuerdo de ese libro,ya lo leíste?

**Allen: **como olvidarlo,fue unos de los mejores,me sorprende lo que paso Joseph

**Lenalee: **bueno,fue amor a primera vista,yo también lo hubiera hecho

**Allen: **si,yo también lo hubiera hecho,no podría perder a la mujer de la que me enamoré

_Una hora mas tarde,se observaba que los dos se levantaban de un mesa y subían a aquel carro que había llegado ya por ellos_

**Allen: **(entrando despues de Lenalee y estirandose) aaa,que cansado estoy,me voy a mi cuarto a guardar las cosas y bañarme,no tardo para cenar

**Lenalee: **entendido,yo iré a dejar lo mio y empiezo con la cena

_Allen se adentraba a su cuarto y sacaba su difraz mientras lo colgaba en su armario y sacaba con delicadeza esa cajita roja y la guardaba dentro de un cajón del mueble que se situaba al lado de su cama..._

**Allen: **me ha costado mucho...espero que sea útil -(mientras cerraba el cajón y se preparaba para irse a bañar

_En el cuarto de Lenalee_

**Lenalee: **"me pregunto que disfraz habrá escogido Allen?,no resisto la tentación,pero será mejor que vaya a hacer ya la cena" -(mientras cerraba el closet donde había metido aquel vestido estilo medieval)

_Iba camino a la cocina cuando se oyeron golpes en la puerta_

**Lenlaee: **(abriendo) si? quien es?

**??: **se encuentra el señor Walker aqui?

**Lenalee: **si,pero quien es usted?

_En el pasillo se veía la figura del peliblanco avanzando por el pasillo cuando se topó con dos señores y Lenalee con cara de preocupación a su lado_

**Allen: **que sucede aquí?

**??: **es usted el joven Walker?

**Allen: **asi es,porque?

**??: **nos han informado de un robo y usted es uno de los principales sospechosos,le agradeceríamos que viniera con nosotros sin oponer resistencia

**Lenalee: **espera,porque te llevan?! que sucede?! (con una alteración claramente en su voz)

**Allen: **(abrazando a Lenalee)- no te preocupes,todo saldrá bien,no hize nada malo,asi que no hay problema -(mientras la soltaba y se iba con aquellos hombres)

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun...(llevandose una mano a la boca con preocupación en su rostro)

_Una hora mas tarde desde que aquellos dos hombres se habían llevado a a Allen,Komui entró como rayo a la casa,donde estaba Lenalee sentada cenando sola_

**Komui: **y Allen?!

**Lenalee: **(con tristesa en su voz) hermano...se han llevado a Allen!! (con ciertas lagrimas en los ojos)

**Komui: **que?! no puede ser!! llegue demasiado tarde

**Lenalee: **que sucedio?! explicame todo!!

**Komui: **lo del dinero robado llegó hasta Leverrier y se quiere hacer cargo del asunto,quería estar aquí para poder ayudar a Allen pero al parecer actua rápido -(mientras se ponía una mano en la cara)

**Lenalee: **(sintiendo cierto escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre) p-pero porque Allen?!

**Komui: **porque faltó a clases el mismo día del robo!! ademas,su expediente no lo ayuda mucho

**Lenalee: **expediente? de que hablas?

**Komui: **que? no te lo ha dicho? una vez estuvo bajo vigilancia de la policía por 3 días,y el caso todavía no se ha cerrado completamente

**Lenalee: **(con los nervios a flor de piel) no me había dicho anda así!! pero de que lo culpaban!! que sucedio?!

**Komui: **bueno,yo no se los detalles,ademas,creo que él tiene que contarte,yo no

**Lenalee: **pero de que lo acusaban!!

**Komui: **de asesinato...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

y tataraararaan

ahi llega el de hoy

jajaj escribire novelas de misterio 8-)

naa no es cierto xD

es hora de las preguntas!!

¿Lenalee seguirá dudano de Allen?

¿Porque ambos se arreglaron tanto?

¿Que disfraz se compro Allen?

¿Que otro objeto habra comprado? :O?

¿Se le verá bien el vestido a Lenalee?

¿De cual libro hablaban? (ésta esta dificil xD)

¿Porque Allen cuidará tanto esa cajita?

¿Que papel tiene Leverrier en el colegio?

¿Porque Allen no le había dicho nada a Lenalee de su expediente?

¿Como es posible que Allen este envuelto en un asesinato?

¿Cual es su pasado?

¿Como es que una tarde tranquila acabo asi?

¿Extrañaron a Lavi y a Kanda?

¿Dios,son muchas preguntas?!

¿Porque ahora pregunto todo?!

¿Será que a mi tambien me emociona el misteiro!?


	12. Llovizna

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**Capitulo Anterior**- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Lenalee: **pero de que lo acusaban!!

**Komui: **de asesinato...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Lenalee: **(temblando con las manos en la cabeza por la noticia)- no....Allen-kun,él no......-(con lágrimas en los ojos)

**Komui: **(abrazandola mientras acariciaba su cabeza)- Lenalee,bien sabes que o lo he tratado muy bien,pero ya sabes que es porque soy tu hermano,pero precisamente por eso,no dejaría que nadie peligroso se te acercara,y sé que Allen no es ese tipo de persona,todo se arreglará

**Lenalee: **(abrazandolo también)-pero que fue lo que en verdad pasó?

**Komui: **bueno,ya te dije que yo no se los detalles,que te explique él mañana,pero no seas demasiado dura con él,de acuerdo?,seguro no te lo dijo por algo

**Lenalee: **(volteandolo a ver)- mañana?!

**Komui: **si,de seguro lo llevan al colegio,Cross estará ahí -"siento pena por el pobre chico"- así que trataré de converncerlos que te dejen hablar con él antes de que lleguen todos

**Lenalee: **(dandole un beso en la mejilla)- Gracias hermano!!,espero que esté bien,y en cuanto a ser dura con él,trataré

**Komui: **anda,ve y duerme -"aun tengo un as bajo la manga"

_Lenalee estaba en su cuarto,destendiendo la cama y poniendose la pijama_

**Lenalee: **"Allen.....sé que no eres capaz de eso..pero no se como reaccionaré mañana...."- (mientras se recostaba)

_Al día siguiente se veía una figura recargada sobre el marco de la puerta de la direccion...._

**Lenalee: **"espero que mi hermano lo haya conseguido,debo hablar con él..." -(mientras solo sacaba su celular y se ponia a urgearlo)

**???: **Lenalee, que haces aqui tan temprano? n-n

**Lenalee: **Lavi? Kanda? que hacen aqui?

**Lavi: **queriamos ver que le sucedia a nuestro nakamito

**Lenalee: **na.....kamito........?

**Kanda: **a quien le interesa el moyashi ese? ¬¬

**Lavi: **Yuu,no seas malo,sabemos que si lo extrañas u.u

**Kanda: **¬¬.....

**Lavi: **oye Lena-- (pero se vio interrumpido por unas sombras en el pasillo que se acercaban hacia ahí)

**Kanda:** vamonos idiota,si nos ven aqui estaremos en un lío -(mientras lo jalaba y éste le seguía para después desaparecer)

_En eso las sombras del pasillo se notaron mejor y se pudo ver a dos guardias con Allen,mientras este estaba esposado y vigilado por los otros dos que se acercaban hacia Lenalee_

**Allen: **Lenalee?

**Lenalee: **(abrazandolo rápidamente y luego soltandole una cachetada)- Allen!!

**Allen: **(algo confundido)- si,me merecía eso,lo siento

**Lenalee: **(agarrando el rostro de Allen con sus dos manos)- Allen,porfavor,explicame todo

**Allen: **"no me llamo Allen-kun"- esta bien,supongo que Komui ya te habrá dicho sobre mi expediente,no?

**Lenalee: **si,y tambien de lo que te culpaban -(bajando la cabeza)

**Allen: **bueno,yo no lo hize,mira,despues de ser abandonado por mis padres,tuve un padre adoptivo,llamado Mana...

**Lenalee: **(levantando la cabeza rápidamente) -"es el de su sueño aquella vez...."

**Allen: **Mana y yo no teniamos mucho dinero,así que en cuanto teniamos lo suficiente para viajar nos ibamos de un lugar a otro,no teníamos hogar fijo,mi hogar era donde él estaba,y yo era su hogar,un día acababamos de trabajar y decidimos marcharnos ese mismo día,así que compramos los boletos del tren..... -(agachando la cabeza)

**Lenalee: **Allen...?

**Allen: **(volviendo a la historia)....y como nuestros boletos no eran los mas lujosos,nos pusieron en el último vagón,estaba sucio,pero no nos incomodaba nada de eso,pero algo raro sucedio,nuestro vagón se solto del resto del tren,Mana cayó,pero se alcanzó a sostener de una mano,el ya estaba enfermo,no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida,pero usó todas sus fuerzas para que el que cayera no fuera yo,entonces traté de subirlo,pero era muy pequeño....y muy débil,entonces cuando el ya no aguantaba mas lo alcanze a detener con mi brazo izquierdo -(al decir esto,se empezó a quitar el guante que siempre usaba)- pero no aguante mucho y lo dejé ir,pero no sin antes tratar,y varios fierros se clavaron en mi mano,el porque de todas estas marcas,mas tarde llegó la policía y ambulancia para ayudar,para Mana ya era demasiado tarde,había dado contra las vías del tren,segun esto,el tren estaba en perfectas condiciones,y al ser Mana y yo,los únicos en ese vagón,creyeron que sabotee la unión del vagón al resto del tren ya que no pudieron creer que yo hubiera sobrevivido,pensaron que todo lo tenía planeado,pero claro,solo era un niño,no tenía a nadie,me sentía muy solo,sobretodo en ese momento,donde los encargados del tren no se quisieron ver involucrados con la muerte de Mana y al estar yo solo fue mas fácil culparme...mas tarde,Cross que era buen amigo de Mana,se dedico a cuidarme pero luego desapareció al saber que iba a venir para este colegio...

**Lenalee: **(agarrando las manos de Allen)- Allen (sonriendole)- todo saldrá bien

**Allen: **(estrechando sus manos con las de Lenalee)- Yo--- (pero se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza)

**???: **se puede saber que haces con una chica tan linda estupido aprendiz?!?!

**Allen: **(con lagrimas en los ojos y tratando de correr,lo cual no pudo hacer porque su maestro lo estaba pisando)- Maestro!! noo!!! buaa

**Cross: **vaya, y creí que te alegrarías de verme,como sea -(viendo a Lenalee)- no sabia que te habias puesto tan guapa Lenalee

**Allen: **maestro,eso es ilegal,que hace aqui? ¬¬

**Cross: **callate idiota,estoy aqui por tu culpa!! quien te manda a robar?!?

**Allen: **usted sabe que no fui yo!!

**Cross: **y crees que eso será suficiente idiota?! -(ce pronto,todo aquel ambiente se habia tornado mas serio)- lo siento,Lenalee-chan,pero me lo voy a tener que llevar -(mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su ropa y lo arrastraba)

**Lenalee: **"espero que todo salga bien..."

_Unas horas mas tarde se habia llevado todo un interrogatorio acerca de lo que habia hecho Allen,se encontraban presentes Kloud -(aministradora del colegio), Cross -(colega de Mana), Zocaro -(jefe de seguridad del colegio) y Tiedoll -(prestador al colegio) y enfrente,haciendo las preguntas,se encontraba un señor con aspecto firme y bigote chico...._

**Leverrier: **Segun tengo entendido,tu faltaste durante el tiempo del robo?,se puede saber que hacias?

**Allen: **yo...fui de compras,por un regalo

**Leverrier: **se puede saber para quien y donde esta?

**Allen: **esta en la casa,en el mueble al lado de mi cama,en una caja

**Leverrier: **(dirijiendose a un guardia)- porfavor vaya por el tal regalo ese

**Komui: **yo ire por el,tengo algo por que pasar en la casa de todos modos

**Leverrier: **tiene máximo una hora,no se tarde

_Komui emprendió inmedietamente hacia la casa mientras el interrogatorio seguía........._

**Komui: **(mientras entraba a la casa y buscaba en la habitacion de Allen)- "dios,Allen,en que líos te metes..." -mientras sacaba la cajita roja- "me preguntó que habrá comprado..."

Al tener la cajita en las manos,se puso a buscar por toda la casa....

**Komui: **Tiim!!! Tiim!! -(mientras una bolita dorada salía y se paraba sobre su cabeza)- bien Tim,tu eres el único que nos puede ayudar ahora

_Solo habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que salió y volvió Komui a aquella sala donde se seguía viendo al pobre Allen siendo agobiado por pregunta tras pregunta....._

**Komui: **(acercandose a Leverrier)- tome señor -(extendiendole la caja)

**Leverrier: **(tomando la caja y abriendola)- de donde sacaste el dinero para pagar esto?!

**Allen: **verá...yo...bueno,no robé el dinero,pero yo......

**Leverrier: **SOLO CONETESTA A MI PREGUNTA!!

**Allen: **(con mucha presión contenida)- vendí la loción que me dio mi maestro!!

**Cross: **que hiciste que?!?!

**Leverrier: **Crees que con sol vender esta loción te alcanza para comprar esto?!

**Allen: **verá,ese era el único regalo que me dio mi maestro,era una edición especial,muy caro y la botella tan solo cuesta 11,000 y como nunca la había usado conserve su caja y todo su contenido intacto y eso aumento el precio...

**Cross: **idiota!! como te atreviste a vender mi regalo?!?!?! -(mientras se quería acercar a Allen,pero era retenido por Tiedoll y Zocaro)

**Kloud: **deberías controlar ese temperamento...de seguro lo hizo por algo

**Cross: **(sentandose resignado en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y subiendo las piernas a la mesa mientras fumaba)- porque cosa lo vendiste idiota?

**Allen: **e-es un regalo

**Leverrier: **se puede sabe rpara quien? dudo que un hombre use esto

**Allen: **para..Lenalee

**Komui: **(modo hermano: ON)- ¬__¬

**Leverrier: **tienes algun tipo de relacion con ella para que le des algo asi?

**Allen: **(sientiendo la mirada de Komui)- n-no,yo solo s elo compre para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi,si no la hubiera conocido y ser tan noble conmigo ahora mismo no tendría ni que comer y faltaría seguido por tener que trabajar....

**Leverrier: **aunque aqui esta el objeto,no hay nada que pruebe que lo compraste ese día

**Komui: **disculpe señor,pero aqui tengo la prueba -(sacando a Tim,el cual empezo a abrir la boca y a reproducir algo en la pared)

_En el video se obserbaba a Allen en la tienda donde habia comprado el disfraz y diciendole al señor que apartara ese objeto,que vería como pagarselo despues,luego se le veía regresando a la casa y agarrando la botella para luego salir y venderla,observo el reloj y se regresó al colegio,donde la camara se apagó... _

**Leverrier: **(con cierto aire de decepcion)- supongo que Allen queda sin cargos o pruebas en su contra,eres libre de irte Allen Walker,pero te estaremos vigilando

**Allen: **(ignorando a Leverrier)- "eso....tenía.....una camara........?!?!?!"

**Komui: **(poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Allen)- Allen,es hora de irnos,Lenalee de seguro estará preocupada,pero primero ve a casa a cambiarte,tienes que seguir con tus clases

**Allen: **(vlviendo en sí)- ehh,si eso haré

_Allen se veía subiendose al carro,el cual lo estaba esperando y fue a casa,no le tomo mucho tiempo el bañarse y cambiarse para estar de vuelta rápido al colegio..._

**Allen: **(abriendo la puerta del salon)- puedo pasar?

**Reever: **oh,veo que acabaste,muy bien,adelante

**Allen: **(sentandose en su lugar y viendo a Lenalee)- cierto,todo salió bien -(sonriendole)

**Lenalee: **(devolviendole la sonrisa)- te lo aseguré

_Esa misma noche,Allen cenó un festín,Lenalee si que sabía cocinar,le encantaba ese sazón,aunque claro,la comida de Jerry era buena,pero notaba algo mas en la de Lenalee_

**Allen: **(bajando a desayunar)- Buenos días Lenalee

**Lenalee: **ah,ya bajaste,toma -(dandole un plato lleno con cereal)- estas listo para esta noche?

**Allen: **claro!! no me perdería esta noche por nada

**Lenalee: **bueno,acabemos y vamonos

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

hasta aki llega

le corte hasta aki xke mas tarde,este mismo dia voy a subir otro capi

ya saben,es halloween yupii xD

hay ke festejar

ahora continuo

esta es una fiesta (8)


	13. Claro de Luna

**Allen: **claro!! no me perdería esta noche por nada

**Lenalee: **bueno,acabemos y vamonos

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_En el colegio ,en el comedor_

**Lavi**: bueno Allen ,a que hora vas a venir tu?

**Allen: **a las 9

**Lavi: **pero se supone que empieza a las 9:30

**Allen: **lo sé, estaré antes para arreglar unas cosas con Komui, nada importante en verdad

**Lavi: **y tu Lenalee, también vendrás a las 9?

**Lenalee: **no ,yo iré a las 10

**Lavi:** ee van a ir por separado? Acaso se va a acabar el mundo T.T?

**Allen: **supongo que si, ella va una hora después y tu Lavi?

**Lavi: **Yuu y yo vendremos a las 9:30 exactas

**Lenalee: **supongo que sere la última en llegar, me esperaran?

**Allen: **claro

**Lavi: **yo y Yuu también

**Kanda: **1- no me llames Yuu y 2-tampoco me incluyas en tus decisiones

**Lavi: **eso fue un si n-n

**Kanda:** tsk ¬¬ (dedicándole una mirada de "si te mueres no me importa imbecil")

**Allen: **se puede saber porque vas a llegar media hora después?

**Lenalee: **bueno, nunca me ha gustado llegar temprano ,me siento mejor cuando llego un poco después, además me tardare en arreglar ya que llegare un poco tarde a casa porque tendré que hacer las compras

**Lavi: **creí que la semana pasada fuiste ,y de hecho que habías comprado mucho

**Lenalee: **si ,pero la comida se agota más rápido ahora

**Lavi & Kanda:** (mirando a Allen)- …me pregunto porque será…

**Allen: **(sonrojándose)- ejem…ya es hora de volver a clase ,vámonos Lenalee

_Las clases ocurrieron normalmente hasta llegar a casa…_

**???: **Lenalee…no mi Lenaleee (abrazando a Lenalee)

**Lenalee: **ahora que hermano? …

**Komui: **no vayas a la fiesta…snif…no vayas…buaa

**Allen: **eeh? Porque no quieres que ella vaya?!?

**Komui:** (mirando asesinamente a Allen)- porque a pulpos como tu les va a gustar!!

**Allen: **(sonrojándose levemente)- n-no le pasara nada!!

**Komui: **no puedo asegurar eso, no te dejare ir Lenalee

**Lenalee: **pero hermano…

**Allen: **no dejare que le pase nada -(en tono firme)

**Komui: **mmm…eres el único en el que desconfio menos u.u …pero que quede claro que si algo le haces estarás muerto!!

**Allen: **(tragando saliva)- c-claro…

**Lenalee:** bueno…hermano,ya me puedes soltar?

**Komui: **jejeje (soltándola)

_La hora de la comida transcurrió normal…con miradas de Komui yendo de un lado a otro,mas bien,de la cara de Allen a la de Lenalee,los cuales hablaban entre si como si la presencia de Komui acosadora ya fuera algo de lo mas normal,lo único que era incomodo era que Allen se tenia que poner hasta el otro extremo de la mesa,para asi quedar mas separado de Lenalee,nadie querria hacer enfadar a Komui cuando esta usando cubiertos._

_Ya habían transcurrido varias horas hasta que dieron las 8:30 y Allen se alistaba para bañarse,lo cual hizo rápidamente,ya que había recordado algo importante._

_Salio corriendo recién bañado con un pantalon de mezclilla y una chaqueta café hacia la habitación de Lenalee, pero se encontró en los pasillos a alguien muy diferente,él cual sostenía una taza de café _

**Komui: **Allen,a donde vas con tanta prisa? o.o

**Allen: **(jadeando)- d-donde…esta Lenalee?

**Komui: **ah si!!,se fue a hacer las compras ,me dijo que te esperaría a las 10

**Allen: **Maldición…

**Komui: **que sucede? Y porque no mejor te pones el disfraz de una vez que ya casi es hora

**Allen: **me cambiare en el colegio ,pero antes dejame hacer algo ,en un momento bajo

**Komui: **vale ,apúrate ,te espero en 6 minutos

_Allen subió rápidamente a su habitación, sacando objetos de su cajón y agarrando su disfraz, el cual estaba en una bolsa, pero hizo una parada en el cuarto de Lenalee y entro en ella…_

**Komui: **Allen, ya es hora!! –gritando desde el patio-

**Allen:** en un momento voy!! –saliendo del cuarto de aquella chica

_Unos 20 minutos después que la puerta había sido abierta por última vez por un apurado Komui y un atrasado Allen ,la mano de una chica la abrió esta vez…_

**Lenalee:** "aaa..quien iba a pensar que había tanta gente en la fila..hay mucho silencio, creo que Allen y mi hermano ya se fueron" –_pensaba mientras llevaba varias bolsas a la cocina, se quedo con una en la mano y subió a su cuarto, mientras dejaba la bolsa en un mueble y se metía rápidamente a la ducha…solo faltaban 45 minutos para las 10 y no pensaba en hacer esperar a aquel chico peliblanco._

_No le tomo mucho tiempo el baño ,lo que realmente le llevo tiempo de esos pocos minutos que quedaban fue el disfraz y el maquillaje, una vez que se puso e vestido se acomodó el cabello haciéndole unos pequeños caireles en las puntas y empezó a trazar una delgada línea al contorno de sus labios, para luego rellenarlos de un rojo carmesí, paso una sombras sobre sus ojos y un rímel en sus pestañas ,al parecer la chica sabía lo que hacía ,pero no hasta que estaba a punto de irse notó que algo faltaba…se miro el cuello._

_Ya que el vestido estaba medio escotado dejaba una gran parte de piel al descubierto entre el cuello y el pecho…_

**Lenalee: "**rayos…ahora que me podre poner? Se ve realmente vacío ,debí dejar que mi hermano me comprara joyas" –_decía esto mientras cerraba los ojos y se tiraba a la cama pensando en como solucionar aquello_.

_Solo le llevo unos cuantos segundos en volverlos a abrir para encontrarse enfrente de ella ,una caja roja que reposaba en un cojín a su lado y con una nota debajo de ésta. _

_Lenalee miro extrañada la caja; cuando le decía a su hermano que no quería joyas o algo por el estilo, el joven chino no lo compraba. Pero ahí estaba la decente caja enfrente de ella, la sujeto con las dos manos y la abrió lentamente hasta notar que dentro de la caja estaba un collar, que mas bien parecía gargantilla e iba haciéndose largo en varias tiras que se iban uniendo en una. Miro bien los detalles y pudo ver a simple vista que cada tira tenia pequeños diamantes que eran sujetados por pequeñas cadenas de plata._

**Lenalee: **"quien puso esto aquí?..." –_pero rápidamente, dejando la caja a un lado con sumo cuidado, agarró la nota que estaba en el cojín y la abrió:_

"_Lenalee:_

_Quería darte esto después, pero al ver el disfraz que habías escogido creo que te quedara perfecto…y si, te estarás preguntando como lo pague, de eso no te preocupes, recuerdas el juicio y mi posible "delito" por mi ausencia? Bueno, no perdería mi tiempo robando, solo me costo unas cuantas faltas a clase, pero se que al verte hoy con él, habrá valido la pena, claro que, ojalá no tengas otra cosa para ponerte, si es que la tienes, el uso del collar podrá esperar…_

_Con cariño: Allen W."_

**Lenalee: **"Allen falto a clases para comprarme esto?...Se que por una parte debo sentir cierta culpabilidad, ya que esto es para mí…pero siento una enorme felicidad en estos momentos" – _Pensando mientras guardaba el collar en su bolso y partía a la fiesta._

_Unos minutos después, todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón_

**Lavi: **(pasándole la mano varias veces enfrente de la cara)- Oiii, Allen esta en este mundo? Por cierto ,lindo disfraz, tienes muchas miradas de chicas encima

**Allen: **(dejando de ver la puerta)- decías algo Lavi?

**Lavi: **tranquilo, Lenalee vendrá ,son las 9:57,ella es puntual, preocúpate cuando sean las 10:01 jajaja

Allen, apenas recordando que quería ver el disfraz de Lavi, lo volteo a ver rápidamente, pero este ya estaba lejos en la barra de bebidas sentado junto a un chico sin nada mas que un pantalón y algo sobre su cabeza. Para observar mejor, se acerco y los dos chicos que ahora tenían bebidas en la mano se pararon y quedaron frente a frente ,asi pudiendo notar que el disfraz de Lavi llevaba una camisa blanca totalmente abierta, dejando ver su abdomen y unos pantalones negros con un cinturón negro grande y unas botas, juntando el traje y su típico parche y bandana, lucía exactamente como un pirata ,lo cual no sorprendió a muchos. Pero en cambio ,el otro chico ,el cual reaccionaba violentamente al nombre de Yuu (xD) llevaba un pantalón medio rasgado negro y una cola negra salía de éste, no llevaba camisa alguna, haciendo notar a todos los músculos de los pechos y abdomen que tenia bien formados y hasta en la cabeza, llevaba su cabello recogido en media coleta, pero había algo mas…un par de orejas sobresalían de ésta y claro, a un costado llevaba su típica katana ,la gente ya ni lo notaba, parecían uno solo.

**Kanda: **que mierda me ves, moyashi? ¬¬

**Allen: **nada…o es que la gatita se va a enojar? ¬w¬

**Kanda: **seras!! –interrumpido por Lavi-

**Lavi: **vayaa, Allen ,al fin reaccionaste, creo que te tengo que repetir que eres el centro de atención de varias chicas, así que ten cuidado, Yuu no carga a lo tonto su espada, y menos si va vestido así

**Kanda: **cállate!! Que esto fue culpa de Jerry y tú!!

**Allen: **(viendo a su alrededor y viendo que varias chicas lo señalaban y otras mas murmuraban cosas por lo bajo con sonrojo en las mejillas,mientras que otras solo le guiñaban el ojo) (N/A: cabe destacar que el Allen de este momento,no es chico de 15 años,si no ya mas grande,en el manga)- Q…que pasa con todo esto?!

**Lavi: **jajaja que esperabas? Las chicas de aquí son unas fieras…ahí fue mi ojo derecho…

**Kanda: **deja de mentir ¬¬

**Lavi: **ok ok ¬¬

Allen llevaba un atuendo de vampiro, unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras, una delgada capa que le llegaba por un poco debajo de las rodillas y la camisa blanca desabrochada que le dejaba ver todo su cuerpo has-ta antes del ombligo.

**Allen: **(tapándose con la capa)- me siento acosado -.-

A lo cual,el movimiento de la capa a algunas les pareció muy sexy y se empezaron a acercar a él, y ahora también de ganarse admiradoras, se había ganado las miradas de novios furiosos, a lo único que pudo recurrir era a sus pies y salir corriendo de ahí, usando de distractor a Kanda ,aventándolo contra una de las chicas, la cual quedo emocionada, haciendo que las otras se acercasen… y que Kanda desenfundara su katana, metros atrás, se veía una figura de gato furiosa arrasando con oleadas de fans y un Lavi debajo de la mesa tratando de esquivar manos que lo trataban de atrapar.

Allen había salido casi intacto de ese lugar,y se recargo en la puerta principal tratando de tomar aire, su cabello había quedado despeinado, pero esto solo hizo que se viera mejor, estaba mirando al suelo respirando pausadamente cuando vio una sombre cerca de él ,levanto la vista y se quedo sin aire esta vez.

Frente a él estaba Lenalee con él vestido que habían visto,traia levantada levemente la parte de enfrente del vestido,para poder caminar mejor y se notaron los tacones no muy altos,negros que traía, Allen se quedo embobado con aquella figura, que tenía ese color carmesí y ese cabello que tanto le atraía junto con esa sonrísa y esa mirada… sentpia que iba a desfallecer, pero no lo hizo, algo faltaba, agacho la mirada y se fijo en su cuello…no llevaba nada puesto…

**Allen: **"al parecer no le gusto…" –con cierto aire de depresión

**Lenalee: **"es Allen-kun?...se ve realmente bien…" – ah,si!! Te estaba apunto de buscar

**Allen: **(parándose y acercándose a ella)- Bien,para que sirvo? –sonriendole-

**Lenalee: **(sacando el collar del bolso y enseñandoselo)- al parecer necesito ayuda al colocarme esto –devolviendole la sonrisa-

Allen agarro el collar y se coloco detrás de ella, y se lo colocaba cuidadosamente mientras ella se detenia el cabello con ambas manos…

**Allen: **(alargándole una mano)- entramos?

**Lenalee: **(agarrandosela)- eso estaba esperando

Los doas abrieron las puertas, sollo se veía una nube de humo (n/a: claro, las peleas entre fans son mas peligrosas que guerras mundiales…), pero al quedar la silueta de ambos en el piso,todos pararon de pelearse y se fijaron en la puerta, donde se encontraba un reluciente vampiro y una hermosa doncella.

Ahora era Lenalee la que se sentía acosada y mirada por novias y fans furiosas… hasta que la música empezó a sonar de nuevo y estos dos llegaron al centro de la pista, varias parejas ya estaban empezando a bailar la tranquila tonada que se escuchaba…

**Allen: **Lenalee, baila conmigo –sonriendo amistosamente-

**Lenalee: **claro –y paso una mano por el cuello de Allen y la otra era sotenida por la mano de éste.

**Allen: **mmm…no me equivoque

**Lenalee: **que dices?

**Allen: **ese collar y ese vestido te quedan perfectos

Allen solo sintió el contacto de los labios de Lenalee con su mejilla, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos como plato

**Allen: **Le…Lenalee…

**Lenalee: **gracias por el collar… –(dicho esto último, siguieron bailando a un lento compás)

Desde el suelo se encontraban dos personas…

**Kanda: **(respirando agitadamente)- malditas gritonas…si no tuvier…si no tuviera a mugen…no se como habría acabdo…(tratándose de parar apoyándose en su espada, la cual había sufrido menos daño que Kanda,ya que este tenía arañasos por toda la espalda)

**Lavi: **Yuu, veo una luz…-(decía Lavi tirado, arrastrándose para salir de la mesa, el pobre estaba hecho polvo y hasta brillo labial tenía)

Una vez ya casi parado se recargo sobre la mesa y pudo visualizar a una de las parejas bailando…

**Lavi: **vaya!! Que bien se ve Lenalee!!

**Kanda: **…es…una doncella?

**Lavi: **jooo!! Vaya!, que buena pareja, el vampiro y la doncella, siempre les atrajo a los vampiros la sangre de jóvenes bellas y puras…

**Kanda: **debes de dejar de leer tantos libros, te empiezan a afectar

**Lavi: **y también escuche que los gatos siempre caen de pie, todo coincide no Yuu?

**Kanda: **a que vino eso de los gatos bastardo? ¬¬

**Lavi: **eer…nada,pero mira que bien baila Allen!!

**Kanda: **¬¬…

Cuando la música paró, se abrió una gran nuve de humo y se escucho una voz proveniente del escenario…

**Komui: **konbawa!! Les vengo a dar un anuncio n-n ….pero antes que nada… tu maldito pulpo deja de tocar a Lenalee ¬¬…y a lo que estábamos n-n, es hora de las actividades, reúnanse con su compañero y los espero en el jardín en 10 minutos!! –(y asi desapareció Komui…es cual llevaba un disfraz de robot, al parecer si que amaba a Komurin…)

Todos ya estaban reunidos en el inmenso jardín cuando salió Reever, el cual vestia una bata de científico (el decía que ese era si disfraz,pero solo se veía igual…)

**Reever: **bien,se reunirán en diferentes puntos y tendrán que seguir y suoerar las pruebas que les asignen,los primeros 5 en llegar recibirán un premio

Una torpe enfermera les empezó a repartir las instrucciones a cada uno

**Allen: **que dice?

**Lenalee: **tenemos que iniciar desde el otro extremo, de ahí pasar por unas vayas, recolectar 6 objetos, salir del minilaberinto y…

**Allen: **y?

**Lenalee: **no puede ser…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Y hasta ahí le dejo

Perdón x no subir antes!!! Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón (media hora después) perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón

Trate de hacer este capi lo mas largo posible n-n

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y ahora nuestra sección:

Las miradas de kanda matan? o.o

Komui le agarrara mas confianza a allen?

Es un buen inicio?

Kanda será "buena gatita"? xD?

Se recuperara de los arañazasos y traumas con las fans?

Lavi tendrá que buscarse otro escondite?

Se veían enserio tan bien como para abalanzárseles? xD? (eso ni se pregunta xD)

Que habrá pensado Allen de aquel beso?

Que otra prueba les habrá tocado?

Pucca tendrá a Garu? (jaja ok,esta no xD)

Prometo que ahora subiré mas seguido, volveré a mis andadas nwn!!


	14. Primeras Luces

**Lenalee: **tenemos que iniciar desde el otro extremo, de ahí pasar por unas vallas, recolectar 6 objetos, salir del mini-laberinto y…

**Allen: **y?

**Lenalee: **no puede ser…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Allen: **Que? Que sucede?

**Lenalee: **(viéndolo con una gran sonrisa)- Allen-kun -(usando tono meloso)- comiste algo antes de venir?

**Allen: **ahora que lo mencionas…solo una galletita, me muero de hambre, no se como voy a poder hacer todo eso -(bajando la mirada y poniendo una mano sobre su estomago)

**Lenalee: **grandioso!!

**Allen: **eh?!

**Lenalee: ** me alegra que seas mi compañero!! -(abrazándolo)

**Allen:** "Lenalee actúa un poco extraño"

_Mientras Lenalee abrazaba a Allen, no muy lejos estaba otro par, para ser específicos, era nuestro dúo…_

**Kanda: **(leyendo el papel)- veamos tenemos que atravesar el bosque, pasar prueba de la cabaña 6 y bla bla bla…cosas aburridas…..espera, también nos van a venir estúpidos acertijos

**Lavi: **y de que te preocupas ,Yuu? Me tienes a mi

**Kanda: **por favor no me recuerdes eso…

**Komui: **bien bien, escuchen, es hora de comenzar, todos vayan a sus lugares y…..empieza!!!

_Todos estaban colocados en diferentes posiciones y comenzaron sus pruebas…._

**Allen: **(cargando a Lenalee)- bueno, vámonos -(empezando a saltar unas vallas)

**Lenalee: **e..espera, Allen-kun!! (sonrojada mientras el chico saltaba con los brazos en ella)

**Allen: **(siguiendo corriendo)- si?

**Lenalee: **porque no mejor me dejas a mi saltar?

**Allen: **y que tu vestido se maltrate?

**Lenalee: **al fin y al cabo es solo ropa

**Allen: **el vestido en sí no me interesa, pero es que te ves muy bien en él!! -(saltando valla tras valla, sin duda alguna, Allen era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, no parecía estar cansado)

**Lenalee: **g…gracias por el cumplido -(con leve sonrojo)

**Allen: **eso no merece las gracias, es algo que se ve a simple vista, Lenalee, acaso no te diste cuenta como te miraban los otros chicos? –(diciendo esto último algo molesto)

**Lenalee: **mm… si sentí unas miradas que me agobiaban, pero no todas eran para mi …también te miraban a ti ¬¬ -(con tono algo disgustado)

**Allen: **(tratando de cambiar de tema)- oh, mira, ya acabamos, que sigue?

**Lenalee: **(sacando la hoja de la prueba mientras Allen la dejaba de pie)- mm…veamos, tenemos que encontrar 6 objetos, el primero es…un peluche de venado?

**Allen: **mm vaya, que objeto mas extraño y mas si nos lo ponen a buscar en un bosque, creí que pondrían algo diferente….

**Lenalee: **bueno, la gente del colegio esta loca –obviamente se refería a su hermano- así que, en marcha!!

Comenzaron la búsqueda y no demoraron mucho en encontrar dicho objeto,que se encontraba dentro de un tronco y solo se le asomaban los cuernos

**Lenalee: **(cargando el venado)- Que sigue Allen-kun?

**Allen: **(Leyendo la lista)- veamos sigue….una escopeta?!?!

**Lenalee: **(Abrazando el venado)- Eso es muy extraño…que mas hay?

**Allen: **"Al parecer ese peluche si que le gusto…."- una letra "X"?, una bandera blanca, una rosa azul de plástico y un globo terráqueo

**Lenalee: **esto empieza a asustarme…..

Al igual que con aquel peluche, encontrar los demás no fue difícil, la escopeta estaba entre las ramas de unos árboles, la "x" se encontraba dentro de un árbol donde habían unas ardillas (Allen la paso duro para sacarla de ahí,pero eso vendrá en un omake…), la bandera blanca estaba sobre una roca caliza, la rosa estaba entre un rosal rojo y destacaba y el globo terráqueo se encontraba colgando de una rama sobre el pequeño lago…

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun, ten cuidado, esa rama se ve muy floja…

**Allen: ** (sobre la rama donde se encontraba el globo)- ya…ya casi lo tengo

Al momento de tocar el globo la rama se partió, haciendo que Allen y el objeto cayeran, sin embargo no cayeron al lago, ya que Allen se lanzo a por el globo y giró, haciendo que cayeran al pie del árbol ,en un montón de arbustos.

**Allen: **(agarrándose su brazo izquierdo)- "maldita sea!! Esa rama me abrió el brazo!!"

Detrás de los arbustos se escuchaban pisadas y una voz….

**Lenalee: **Allen? Allen donde estas? Te encuentras bien?

**Allen: **"su voz se escucha preocupada"- (entonces se quito la capa para envolver en ella su brazo herido y que no se notará la herida)- "creo que con la capa ,la sangre no se notará…" –(poniéndose de pie y agarrando el globo)

**Lenalee: **(brincando sobre los arbustos)- Allen, estas bien?!

**Allen: **Claro, todo está bien, aquí tengo el globo, pero no sabía que pudieras saltar tan alto, aun con el vestido

**Lenalee: **bueno ,al parecer es lo único bueno que tengo, mis piernas son lo único de lo que me puedo estar orgullosa

**Allen: **Eso es lo que tu crees, yo solo acabo de agregar tus piernas a la lista de todo lo bueno que tienes (sonriendo)

**Lenalee: **t-todo lo bueno que tengo?!? –(agarrándole doble sentido a lo dicho)

**Allen: ** n-no, no eso "bueno" que piensas, no digo que no estés bonita, pero es que eso bueno no era a lo que me refería…..

**Lenalee: **(quitándole el globo y dedicándole una sonrisa)- jajaja no te preocupes Allen, esta bien, ahora vámonos (agarrándole el brazo izquierdo)

Al momento de sentir el agarre, Allen jaló su brazo zafándolo de Lenalee y tragándose un grito de dolor

**Lenalee: **Allen? Que sucede?

**Allen: **nada ,esto…. Solo que debido a la caída todavía ando con los nervios de punta

**Lenalee: **hmm, bueno hay que ir a dejar esto en la canasta que señalan aquí

Después de depositar los objetos, se encaminaron al laberinto y decidieron entrar…llevaban apenas unos 24 minutos sin conseguir la salida

**Lenalee: **(caminando unos metros delante de Allen) **-**al menos pudieron haber puesto un camino donde sea mas fácil de caminar no crees?, siento que me voy a caer si sigo caminando por aquí…….Allen ,me escuchas? - (volteando a ver al chico, que tenia un tono pálido en su rostro y sin querer mover el brazo izquierdo, el cual trataba de no tocar para no llamar la atención) Allen?! -(caminando rápido hacia él)

Al querer ir rápido, hizo que se cayera debido al vultuoso terreno en el que estaban y cayó sobre Allen, el cual se quedo mudo, no por el hecho de que quedaran encima uno de otro, si no porque la mano de Lenalee cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo, que seguía sangrando…

**Lenalee: (**tratándose de levantar apoyándose sobre su mano derecha, que estaba sobre el brazo de Allen, el cual soltó un leve gemido)- hay, lo siento, ese maldito suelo… (pasando su mano derecha por su boca)- creo que me abrí un labio….Allen?

El chico se había volteado, aún en el suelo abrazando su brazo izquierdo y soltando gemidos

**Lenalee: **Allen?! –(acercándose a él y quitando la capa que rodeaba el brazo herido)- pero q-que demonios te paso?!?!

**Allen: **l-la rama agg, lo siento –(pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos involuntariamente mientras seguía retorciéndose en el suelo)

**Lenalee: **(mirando la sangre en su mano derecha y luego el brazo de Allen)- debemos salir de aquí ya!! Y que alguien te atienda!!!

Siguieron avanzando, Lenalee cuidando cada paso de Allen hasta encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto…

**???: **mira!! Ahí están!!

El par al salir del laberinto escucharon voces familiares, y se veía una sombra de cabello alborotado corriendo hacia y ellos, mientras la otra sombra solo caminaba y tenia un par de orejas y cola….

**Lavi: **holaaa!!

**Lenalee: **llama a tu abuelo!!

**Lavi: **que? Que sucede? Para que necesitan a ese viejo panda? Y porque tienes sangre en la boca? Cambiaste de papeles con Allen?

**Lenalee: **"Cierto, al pasarme la mano por la boca me habré manchado del brazo de Allen**…"-**Allen esta herido!!

**Kanda: **(llegando con los demás)- Que sucede? ¬¬?

**Lavi: **(jalando a su compañero)- Vamos por el abuelo, Yu!!

**Kanda: **oi, al menos dime que pasa, no me jales –(tratando de zafarse del agarre de Lavi,pero sabía que era en vano, así que solo se veía cierto conejo jalando a un gato por los aires)- tsk….¬¬

Mientras Lenalee se sentaba a un lado de Allen

**Lenalee: **como te encuentras?

**Allen: **bien, perdón por hacer que perdiéramos….

**Lenalee: **(dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza)- Allen…. Lo único por lo que me metí a esto, es porque estaría contigo y tu necesitabas el premio -(sonriendole)

**Allen: **Lenalee….

**Lavi: **(llegando)- ya mandaron a avisar, no tarda en llegar

**Kanda: **que demonios hiciste ahora moyashi?

**Allen: **ES ALLEN!!!

**Lenalee: **por cierto, ustedes no deberían estar concursando?

**Lavi: **veras…en la primera prueba nos sacaron

**Allen: **que era?

**Lavi: **bueno, una cabaña nos puso una prueba…pero Yu se negó

**Lenalee: **cual era?

**Lavi: **veraz… todo fue asi

_**--------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------**_

Se veían los dos corriendo hacia la cabaña, donde había otras 6 personas decidiendo lo que iban a hacer…

**???:** ya esta decidido, tendrán que bailar la macarena!!

**Lavi: **(empezando a bailar)- yeah!!! Esto se siente bien!!

**Kanda: **(sin moverse y con un tic en el ojo)- yo? Bailar?!?!

**Lavi: **(bailando gustosamente y acercándose a Kanda)- vamos Yu!! Mueve esas caderas!!

**???:** (risa malvada)- muahahaha, lo sentimos, Kanda Yu, pero si no lo haces, quedaran fuera del concurso

**Kanda: **(sacando a mugen y amenazándolos)- hagan lo que quieran!! Pero nadie me obliga nada, menos a bailar, pedazos de escoria!!! -(con mirada asesina)

**Lavi: **(parando de bailar)- Yu u.u……

_**--------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------**_

**Lavi: **y tuve que sacar a Yu de ahí antes de que se saliera mas de control…aunque los de la cabaña ya habían huido…esa mirada que tiene es efectiva -.-

**Allen: **jajajajajajaja me imagino a Kanda bailando la macarena!!! xD

**Kanda: **cállate moyashi!!! Al menos no me ando golpeando a cada momento!!

**Allen: **que?!?! Como si quisiera yo eso!!!

**Lavi: **Allen, Yu tiene razón, a eso se le llama ser masoquista u.u

**Allen: **(acercándose con mirada asesina)- a quien le llamaste masoquista?!

**Kanda: **(apuntándole con la espada)- Que te dije acerca de "Yu"?

**Lavi: **HIEEEK TT-TT

**???: **para que demonios me quieren?

**Lavi: **viejo panda, no tardaste nada

**Bookman: **(después de propinarles unos golpeas a Lavi)- que sucede?

**Lenalee: **Allen se lastimó el brazo

Bookman se acerco a Allen y sacó un estuche de agujas….

**Allen: **e-espere un momento!! Para que es eso!?!?

**Bookman: **(ignorando a Allen)- Si me disculpan, es mejor que se vayan, esto no será silencioso

**Todos: **(menos Kanda)-…..0.0 –"pobre Allen…"

El resto dejo a Bookman a cargo de Allen y se alejaron a unos arbustos, donde se podían escuchar los gritos del brote de habas….

**Lenalee: **eso ha de doler….. –"ojala y Allen este bien, esos gritos desgarran…."

**Lavi: **hay que será del pobre moyashi -"jejeje me gustaría ver que le hacen…."

**Kanda: **tsk..¬¬ -"como jode con esos gritos, que no sea nenita, maldito moyashi marica ¬¬"

**Bookman: **(saliendo de los arbustos)- todo esta listo, solo que no haga presión, el chico se recuperara rápido así que no creo que necesite nada mas, y díganle que le empezare a cobrar si sigue así

**Lavi: **entendido abuelo

**Bookman: **y tú, tienes trabajo pendiente en la librería, así que acabando esto, te quiero allá inmediatamente, y el chico amargado tiene visita

**Kanda: **quien?

**Bookman: **me tengo prohibido decírtelo, solo quiere que vayas

**Kanda: **hmp ¬¬

**Lenalee: **(con Allen)- Allen? Estas bien ahora?

**Allen: **(con tic emocional)- NO VOLVERE A ABRIRME EL BRAZO!!

**Lenalee: ** "si, se encuentra mejor"

Muahahaha capi largo Dx

Al fin tengo mis vacaciones… esto estaba incompleto como por 3 semanas o.o

Ya ven lo ke kita las clases?

Para ke repruebe 3 meses seguidos química ¬¬

En fin… pasemos a nuestra sección que salió de mi retorcida mente que piensa babosadas en vez del colegio…..

Porque Lenalee abrazo a Allen?

Cual era la otra prueba?

Algún día Kanda bailara la macarena?

Porque si ya esta el club de proteger a Lavi lo siguen golpeando?

En verdad tenia doble sentido lo que dijo Allen sobre "Las buenas cosas de Lenalee"?

Lavi alguna vez dejara de molestar a Kanda?

Y éste alguna vez no lo amenazara?

Que tan eficaces son las miradas de Kanda? O.o

Allen se recuperara de su "tic" emocional?

Dejara de golpearse de una vez?

Su antepasado fue masoquista?!?! xD

Xque soy fan de Kanda y lo acoso en fotos? u.u (cofcof esta mejor no respondan…soy una pervertida con Yu, contrate a Lavi para las fotos que tengo xD)

_**Clubs:**_

el de la soba para mas información métanse en la pagina

**Soba Fan Club**

**Presidente:** Y.K.(anonimo)

**Lema de campaña: **"si no comes soba,eres escoria"

**Integrantes:**

aamk

chome06

Ichi- Ichi

**Violable Fan Club**

**Presidente:** aamk

**Lema de campaña: **"Por un mundo mejor Lavi jugable, Kanda carnable, Allen violable"

**Integrantes:**

(recuérdenme quienes estaban xD)

**Protege a un Pelirrojo**

**Presidente: **Ichi-Ichi & L.a.v.i

**Lema de campaña: **"-dejen que Ichi-Ichi decida uno,o yo lo pongo,como ella quiera xD-"

**Integrantes:**

Aamk

Lavi

Y eaea ya estoy haciendo la continuación xD

Llevo 5 hojas,no se si con esas bastara,pero tratare de alargarlos lo mas ke pueda =D

Feliz navidad (atrasada pero de todos modos) y prospero año nuevo :B


	15. Huesped

**Bookman: **y tú, tienes trabajo pendiente en la librería, así que acabando esto, te quiero allá inmediatamente, y el chico amargado tiene visita

**Kanda: **quien?

**Bookman: **me tengo prohibido decírtelo, solo quiere que vayas

**Kanda: **hmp ¬¬

**Lenalee: **(caminando hacia la línea final con Allen)- Bueno, al parecer perdimos, pero fue divertido, bueno, casi todo

**Allen: **u.u ahí va mi dinero…. Por cierto, quien crees que este esperando a Kanda? Crei que el único con quien tenia mas vida social era con Lavi xD

**Lenalee: **supongo que para que Bookman no quisiera decir quien era, entonces creo que es quien creo…pobre Kanda, la que le espera

**Allen: **porque?

**Lenalee: **mm mejor vayamos a ver, si te lo cuento no lo creerías

Iban caminando por los pasillos del colegio a la dirección de Kanda cuando cierto complejo de hermana apareció

**Komui: **TToTT Lenalee!!! Crei que ibas a ganar!!!!... eee? Porque tienes sangre en la boca? TT-TT, QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO PULPO?!?! -(dirigiéndose a Allen)

**Allen: **no le paso nada, esa sangre es mia

**Komui:** WTF?! o-o?!

**Lenalee: **si, Allen se lastimo el brazo y yo lo toque pero no me fije que traía sangre y me toque el labio, a mi no me paso nada

**Komui: **Lenalee, ten cuidado, éste es masoquista ¬-¬

**Allen: **que empeño en llamarse masoquista!! Primero moyashi y ahora masoquista!!! –(gritando mientras se alejaba echando humo y repitiendo las mismas palabras)

**Komui: **que chico tan mas raro….

**Lenalee: **dejalo, ahora mismo lo alcanzo, pero hermano, él es el que ha venido a visitar a Kanda verdad?

**Komui: **él vino a visitarlo?!? Porque no sabía de esto?!?! Iré por mi cámara –(alejándose dando brinquitos)

Lenalee corria por los pasillos para alcanzar a Allen….

**Allen: **pero no verdad, tenían que llamarme también masoquista!!! –(hablando solo)

**Lenalee: **Allen…ya casi llegamos, ya tranquilo

**Allen: **no soy ningún moyashi ni ningún masoquista TT-TT

**Lenalee: **si, si, si, ya lo sé, ahora mejor guardemos silencio

Habían llegado a una habitación donde solo se quedaron atrás de la puerta viendo de reojo lo que sucedía, por otra puerta apenas estaba entrando Kanda con Bookman y Lavi detrás y enfrente, es un escritorio, se veía un viejo con una capa y un cuaderno de dibujo, con aspecto hippie…

**Kanda: **nooo!!! Tu!!! Que demonios haces aquí!?!?! Porque me trajeron!?!?! –(tratando de escapar por la misma puerta que entró, pero siendo retenido por Bookman y Jr.)

**Lavi: **lo siento Yu, es mi deber retenerte, todo pasara rápido..

**Kanda: **TU!! Maldito usagi la que te espera cuando salga de aquí!!!

**Lavi: **"me matara….TT-TT"

**Bookman: **Aquí esta Kanda, señor

**Tiedoll: **oh, Yu-kun, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía –(abrazando a Kanda)

**Kanda: **que mierda haces aquí?!

Al decir esto, otra sombra entraba por las puertas

**???: **Kanda, ya déjalo, es en vano….

**Kanda: **Marie? Tu también estas aquí? Para que es todo esto?!?! CARAJO!!!

**Tiedoll: **(con una cámara fotográfica)- mira que lindo te ves de gatito Yu-kun, esto va para tu álbum**, a**hora levanta una patita

**Kanda: **a ti te mato!!! –(sacando su espada, pero esta vez se unió a la retención Marie)

**Marie: **tranquilo Kanda, así es el maestro, tu bien lo sabes…

Detrás de la otra puerta…

**Allen: **quien es ese viejo? Y como le hace para sacar a Kanda tan rápido se sus casillas?

**Lenalee: **tiene el mismo rango aquí en el colegio que tu maestro…

**Allen: **maestro…….. me siento enfermo

**Lenalee: ** ……bueno, su nombre es Tiedoll, el adoptó a Kanda cuando era un niño y también adopto al grandote y además tiene a otro, pero creo que ahora está en Europa central…

**Allen: **y porque Kanda lo trata tan mal?

**Lenalee: **supongo porque Tiedoll es muy cariñoso y Kanda sabe que no puede hacer nada al respecto aunque quiera, pero en el fondo él también lo quiere, pero ya sabes… estamos hablando de Kanda

**Allen: **Bakanda ¬¬ ……Creo que nos confundimos de maestro….

**Lenalee: **creo que así está bien, solo imagínate a Kanda con Cross, como si dos bombas nucleares se tocaran….

**Allen: **en eso tienes razón, aunque serian dos pájaros de un tiro -(poniendo una sonrisa maligna)

**Lenalee: **"Allen es siniestro…."

**Allen: **Y que hara ese Tiedoll?

**Lenalee: **bueno, el tiene un departamento al lado del de Kanda

**Allen: **jajaja será divertido

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los dos a la luz, pero el enfurecido Kanda ni lo noto, y el pequeño Bookman lo trataba de seguir

**Lavi: **Yu? TT-TT

**Kanda: **(desde lo lejos)- tu no me hables!!

**Lavi: **TTTT-TTTT

**Lenalee: **tranquilo Lavi, ya sabes que luego se le pasa

**Tiedoll: **Lenalee-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte

**Lenalee: **oh, hola, mucho gusto en verlo de nuevo

**Allen: **encantado de conocerlo

**Tiedoll:** (llorando a chorros)- oooh, como crecen tan rápido TT-TT, Lenalee ya tan grandecita y con novio, si hace 7 meses que no venia, crecen muy rápido –(dirijiendose a Allen)- Chico, Lenalee es muy buena, ojala sean felices TT-TT

**Allen: **p-pero como si nos fueramos a casar!!

**Lenalee: **además el no es mi novio -//-

**Tiedoll: **aa entiendo, todavía no eh? Creo que me adelante, y bueno, como te llamas jovencito?

**Allen: **Me llamo Allen Walker, un gusto en conocerlo

**Tiedoll: **A-Allen? El chico de Cross?

**Allen: ** s…si TT-TT

**Tiedoll: **vaya, pero si eres muy educado para ser su discípulo, te creía algo mas ebrio y mujeriego jajaja

**Allen: **era de esperarse…..

**Lavi: **disculpe señor, pero a que se debe su visita?

Sin embargo, antes de cualquier respuesta, una patada llego a la cara del joven Bookman

**Bookman: **no tienes que andar preguntando nada, vamos, tienes trabajo que hacer

**Lavi: **nooo!! –(mientras era arrastrado por el viejo)

**Allen: **bueno, Lenalee, creo que es hora de irnos a casa, ya va a ser las 3

**Lenalee: **si, estoy agotada, un gusto verlo de nuevo, nos vemos –(despidiéndose de Tiedoll y avanzando por el pasillo)

**Tiedoll: **vaya vaya, que alegre chica, bueno, Allen, un gusto conocerte, si quieres te llevo a tu casa, donde vives?

**Allen: **aa, no se preocupe, vivo con Lenalee, un gusto igualmente

**Lenalee: **(desde lo lejos)- apurate Allen!!

**Allen: **me tengo que ir, adiós –(diciendo esto mientras corria hacia Lenalee)

**Tiedoll: **"espero que ese chico no saque las mañas de Cross con las mujeres"

**Marie: **(llegando por detras)- será mejor que nos vayamos, conociendo a Kanda es probable que le haya hecho algo a nuestro departamento

**Tiedoll: **es lo que hace encantador a Yu-kun

En la casa….

**Allen: **(entrando después de Lenalee y estirandose)- aaa estoy muerto

**Lenalee:** necesito dormir ,mañana me levantare tarde, bendito el fin de semana –(mientras trataba de desabotonarse la parte de arriba del vestido)

**Allen: ** veo que si, a mi no me caería mal tampoco….esto…necesitas ayuda?

**Lenalee: **Claro, la verdad creo que se atoro, solo necesito que me ayudes a destrabarla

**Allen: **(mientras trataba de bajar la bregueta del cierre)- vaya, que complicada ropa llevan las mujeres

**Lenalee: **Allen-kun… tu escogiste este vestido

**Allen: **y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, listo, ya esta

**Lenalee: ** Gracias, pero solo era destrabarlo, no bajarlo todo -(mientras se detenia la parte frontal del vestido)- bueno, realmente necesito dormir, buenas noches Allen y que mejore tu brazo

_La chica había dejado al peliblanco parado en la sala mientras caminada a toda prisa a su habitación, sus pasos eran algo torpes, debido a el cansancio que sentía_

**Lenalee: **(entrando a su habitación y respirando agitadamente)-"aaa….aaa…..tengo a piel erizada" –(viéndose en un espejo)- "y sinceramente ,estoy roja…."

_En la sala, camino a su cuarto, se veía un chico deteniéndose el brazo, caminando lentamente…._

**Allen: **(sudando y respiración agitada, con cierto sonrojo)- "malditas hormonas, ese cierre estaba muy flojo después de destrabarlo" -(recostándose en su cama ya sin ropa, nada mas que unos bóxers, el chico estaba agotado)

_La noche transcurrió tranquila, a excepción de la llegada de Komui, que cuando llego se tropezó con una mesita de estar, pero sin despertar a los dos jóvenes que estaban profundamente dormidos._

_A la mañana siguiente, una chica se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha, cuando iba camino al pasillo se encontró cierto artefacto golpeando contra la puerta del peliblanco, que al parecer seguía dormido._

**Lenalee: **Tim, quieres entrar? –(a lo cual la pequeña bola dorada seguía golpeándose contra la puerta)

_La chica al momento de abrir la puerta, el pequeño golém entro como rayo a la habitación y una shockeada Lenalee al pie de la puerta al ver al chico en prendas menores que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, haciendo que cerrara de golpe la puerta y siguiera su camino al baño_

**Allen: **(medio dormido)- "que fue eso?...aa Tim…." –(al ver la bolita dorada revoloteando por su almohada, se volvió a quedar dormido)

_En el cuarto de baño se encontraba a la peliverde bajo la regadera viendo hacia el suelo_

**Lenalee: **"demonios, que me sucede, estoy perdiendo el control!!, aaa demonios!!porque no lo puedo querer al igual que Kanda y Lavi?!"

_Ahora el baño le demoro casi una hora, quería llevar su dia con calma, asi que se alisto y preparo el desayuno para los dos varones de la casa, que seguían profundamente dormidos. A Komui le dejo una racion de 4 hot cakes y a Allen le sirvió uno con 12, la chica ya sabía como administrar la comida del joven peliblanco._

**Lenalee: **(vestida con una falda negra y una blusa blanca)-" Me iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo, veré que les puedo conseguir"

_Después de un rato, el sueño del peliblanco se vio interrumpido por sollozos de cierto complejo de hermana_

**Komui: **(lanzándose sobre Allen y abrazandolo)- Allen TToTT!! Sabes a donde fue mi Lenalee?!?! TT-TT

**Allen: **eh? No esta? –(parándose de la cama y poniéndose unos pants)

**Komui: **nooo TT-TT

**Allen: **vamos Komui –san Lenalee no hace ese tipo de cosas, es mejor ir a ver

Ambos emprendieron rumbo a la cocina y se encontraron sus desayunos listos

**Allen: **lo ves? –(sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento)

**Komui: **(mientras comenzaba a comer)- pfdro doesa? -(traducción: pero donde esta?)

**Allen: **(dándose cuenta que había algo debajo de su jugo)- mira, hay una nota:

_Querido Hermano y Allen-kun, he ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo_

_Lamento no haberlo avisado personalmente, pero ambos estaban muy dormidos_

_No tardare_

_Con cariño_

_Lenalee_

**Allen: **así que fue al pueblo, en un minuto la alcanzare –(mientras devoraba lo que había en su plato)

**Komui: **quiero ser joven de nuevo TToTT, yo tengo que ir a trabajar con unos asuntos con Kloud TToTT

**Allen: **(sobresaltado por ese nombre)- Kloud? La misma del colegio? Esa con el monito?

**Komui: **noooo!!! El mono nooo!!! El mono es malo TT-TT, roba mi café!!! No Lao Jimin nooo!!! TToTT, Monito malo!! Monito malo!!! –(decía esto gritando mientras movía las manos a la nada)

**Allen: **Komui-san!! Calmate, no hay ningún mono aquí!! –(mientras agitaba a Komui)

**Komui: **lo siento, me deje llevar, pero si, es la misma, porque la pregunta?

**Allen: **es que aprecio a esa mujer…….

**Komui: **eh?!?! No sabía que fuera pedófila!!! Apuesto que el monito tiene algo que ver en esto!!

**Allen: **¬¬..ejem… nunca dije que la amara, si no que es la única mujer que veo que rechaza a mi maestro kukuku -(risa maligna)

**Komui: **Allen…..

En eso su desayuno se vio interrumpido por el azote de la puerta…..

**Lavi: **Allen!! Allen!! Donde esta Lenalee?! –(entrando corriendo y gritando)

**Allen: **no esta aquí…. –"que le sucede?"

**Lavi: **mierda!!! Porque justamente en el pueblo!! Porque la deje ir!!! –(mientras sollozaba)

**Allen: **Que?! Que ha ocurrido?!?! –"Lenalee estará bien, ella fue al pueblo"

**Lavi: **Allen…algo terrible ha pasado…..

Y turuun!!

Feliz año nuevo!!! :B

Y debido a eso,no habrá preguntas hoy,ando agotada =.=

Pero el próximo capi ya estará,solo les dire,que se acerca algo comico referente a Lavi y mas adelante,algo muy fuerte que las dejara: wtf xD


	16. Pérdida

**Lavi: **Allen!! Allen!! Donde esta Lenalee?! –(entrando corriendo y gritando)

**Allen: **no esta aquí…. –"que le sucede?"

**Lavi: **mierda!!! Porque justamente en el pueblo!! Porque la deje ir!!! –(mientras sollozaba)

**Allen: **Que?! Que ha ocurrido?!?! –"Lenalee estará bien?, ella fue al pueblo"

**Lavi: **Allen…algo terrible ha pasado!!

**Allen: **Que? Tiene que ver con Lenalee?

**Lavi: **si y no TT-TT

**Allen: **arg maldita sea!! Deja me ducho rápido y me explicas que sucede –(mientras salía corriendo de ahí directo al baño, dejando solos a Lavi y a Komui)

**Lavi: **mm… hola Komui

**Komui: **holaaa –(mientras seguía comiendo)

**Lavi: **y que me cuentas Komui? Como has lidiado con esas hormonas adolecentes eh?

**Komui: **eh? De que hablas?

**Lavi: **vamos Komui, tienes a dos chicos en plena pubertad y alboroto hormonal viviendo bajo el mismo techo! Deberías ser mas cuidadoso

**Komui: **oh Lavi-kun, si no quieres llevarte un reporte a casa será mejor que calles n-n

**Lavi: **s-si

En eso una figura se veía corriendo, Allen llevaba puesta una playera negra de manga corta y unos jeans, con su cabello aun mojado

**Allen: **y bien? Vámonos!

**Lavi: **ok, pero yo conduzco

**Allen: **noo TT-TT

Una vez ya en el coche y una conducida al estilo rápido y furioso, llegaron al pueblo..

**Allen: **donde estará Lenlaee?

**Lavi: **oh mira, ahí esta Yu –(corriendo hacia él)

**Allen: **has visto a Lenalee?

Ambos estaban parados a ambos lados del pelinegro, pero este estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a la nada con ceño fruncido

**Lavi: **Yu? Que sucede?

**Kanda: …………….**nada………….-"quienes eran esos?"

**Lavi: **y dime… la has visto? TT-TT

**Kanda: **no, ni rastro, ya olvídala Lavi

**Lavi: **pero si tú me la diste!! Además, me encariñe mucho con ella, la quiero de vuelta!

**Kanda: **yo no te la di!

**Allen: **a todo esto….de que hablan y que tiene que ver Lenalee?

**Lavi: **de Jr jR!! Y se perdió en el pueblo!! La traje y salió brincando y Lenalee es muy rápida para búsquedas y esas coas TT-TT

**Allen: **……quien brinca?

**Kanda: **es la estúpida coneja de Lavi

**Lavi: **no es estúpida!

**Allen: **tu se la diste?

**Kanda: **no no, veras, todo fue asi:

_**--------------------Flash Back-----------------**_

_Hace tiempo, en un viaje escolar de Kanda y Lavi, este par se había perdido, la zona donde los llevaban era muy confusa y se acabaron perdiendo en un bosque…._

**Kanda: **estoy hasta la #%&%$/((%&"!!! necesito algo de comer –(en lo que al momento, vio pasar un conejo color crema por ahi)

**Kanda: **Lavi, esperame, enciende una fogata, ahí traigo algo

**Lavi: **omg! Es mi regalo por mi cumpleaños?!

**Kanda: **calla y hazlo rápido, me voy

Despues de una media hora Kanda llega cargando un conejo y se lo entrega a Lavi

**Kanda: **listo, todo esta solucionado

**Lavi: **oh ya veo!! Mi regalo!! Un conejo!! Que bien, será Jr jR!!

**Kanda: **"bueno si lo dejo asi dejara de molestar por su regalo un buen rato"

_**----------------Fin Flash Back--------------------**_

**Allen: **Bueno, me gustaría ayudarles, pero tengo otra cosa que hacer, nos vemos

**Kanda: **antes una cosa, vas por Lenalee cierto?

**Allen: **err……si, como sabes que esta aquí?

**Kanda: **"entonces eran ciertas mis sospechas…." –hace rato la vi pasar, pero te advierto algo…cuídala y ten cuidado

**Lavi: **eeh, Yu anda pasado de copas o que? Dice incoherencias….

_Pero para ese momento el chico peliblanco corría hacia todas partes mas rápido, por alguna razón el amargado de Kanda no parecía estar bromeando y algo le angustiaba en sus palabras, sentía una necesidad de encontrar a la chica lo mas pronto posible y a como diera lugar…_

**Allen: **"maldita sea, porque Kanda no puede ser mas preciso con sus palabras?!" –(mientras corria a toda velocidad buscando de un lado a otro con la mirada)

El chico corría por los puestos, unas señoras le gritaban cosas, otros se quedaban atónitos al ver la velocidad a la que iba, cuando su trayecto se vio interrumpido por una persona

**Allen: **"auch, mi brazo, aun duele…"- ah disculpa –(sintiendo algo debajo suyo, al parecer había chocado con alguien debido a la velocidad)

**Lenalee: **augh, que demonios…….Allen?!

**Allen: **oh! Lenalee!! Te encontré!!

**Lenalee: **em si….Allen, mira –(señalando hacia la gente, que cada vez eran mas y se reunían a su alrededor observándolos)

**Allen: **ah ah, cierto!, lo siento –(se había dado cuenta que en la posición en que había acabado con la chica era muy comprometedora)

**Lenalee: **(siendo levantada por el peliblanco)- que haces aquí?

**Allen: **pues, por culpa de Lavi, pensé que algo te había pasado, así que vine lo mas rápido que pude, resulta que al idiota se le escapo su conejo y creí que era algo relacionado contigo –(mientras se sacudía el pantalón)

**Lenalee:** de nuevo Jr jR?bueno, ya que estas aquí, ayúdame, necesito hacer el mandado –(mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba)

**Allen: **"Que linda se ve con falda corta…."- (iba caminando tras ella cuando paro en seco mirando hacia las ventana de un bar)

**Lenalee: **(tomándolo de la mano)- Allen-kun , no estarás pensando en ir a tomar o algo parecido verdad?

**Allen: **"sentí que alguien me observaba…"- eh? a no, yo no, solo me distraje un momento, pero vamos, yo te ayudo con las bolsas –(estirando la mano libre que tenia y agarrando la bolsa que traía Lenalee en su otra mano)

**Lenalee: **gracias, ahora acompáñame a la tienda de abarrotes –(mientras jalaba a Allen por la calle)

_En el bar, se encontraban dos sombras con bebidas en las manos y viendo hacia afuera.._

**???1: **es ella cierto?

**???0: **bueno, es hora de ponernos en marcha

_En la tienda_

**Allen: **que hacemos aquí?

**Lenalee: **bueno, al parecer mi hermano cuando choco con la mesa anoche rompió algo y lo tengo que reponer

**Allen: **vaya, tu hermano es algo raro, pero me agrada

**Lenalee: **me alegra escuchar eso, oye, podrías ir a la tienda que esta a 3 cuadras de aquí?, si nos separamos ahorramos tiempo y nos da oportunidad de hacer algo mas hoy

**Allen: **me parece buena idea, espérame aquí, dejo las bolsas, no tardo –(agarrando la lista de las compras)

En la calle….

**Lavi: **fue horrible!! Casi se comen a Jr jR en un puesto TT-TT

**Kanda: **eso te pasa por ser descuidado…

En eso la mirada del japonés se desvio hacia una calle…

**Kanda: **"ya no están..es extraño, llevaban ahí como una hora"

**Lavi: **Yu? Que sucede?

**Kanda: **vámonos con Allen!

Lenalee se encontraba saliendo de la tienda cuando fue jalada y aventada hacia un callejo y se veían dos sombras frente a ella

**Lenalee: **q-que demonios pasa y q-quienes son ustedes?! –(su hilo de voz salía temerosa y con cierta desesperación)

**???- **vaya vaya, esto será divertido!!! Mucho gusto yo soy Jasdero

**Debitto: **y yo soy Debitto

**Los dos: **juntos somos…Jasdevi!!

**Lenalee: **"que querrán?" –(sin moverse un centímetro sujetando con fuerza la bolsa que acababa de comprar mientras estaba sentada en el suelo)

**Jasdero: **bueno chica, sabemos que estas en escuela prestigiosa y eres una de las principales, así que valdrás mucho dinero, me equivoco?

_Lenalee temblaba de pavor ante ese comentario, dejo la bolsa a un lado y trato de correr, pero algo frio y de metal en su cabeza lo impidió_

**Debitto: **jajajaja!! Chica tonta, quienes crees que somos?! –(mientras le apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza)

**Jasdero: **hee!! Debitto, crees que nos den la misma cantidad por ver el cadáver? –(mientras sacaba otra pistola)

**Debitto: **jajaja hay que probarlo!!

Sus pistolas apuntaban hacia la cabeza de la chica y la otra en la boca

**Lenalee: **"por favor no, no quiero morir!! Hermano!! Allen…Allen!!..." –(mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer lagrimas)

_Al momento de cerrar los ojos pudo escuchar algo, parecido a golpes, lo que la hizo llamar la atención y abrirlos, viendo a los dos tipos en el suelo y un peliblanco jadeando enfrente de ella dándole la espalda_

**Lenalee: **Allen!!! –(abrazándolo como si fuera el ultimo ser del mundo)- Allen!! Allen!!! –(mientras sollozaba sin parar)

_Allen lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a la chica mientras besaba su cabeza, no podía creerse lo que había sucedió y lo que había hecho, cuando sintió una sensación horrible en la nuca, trato de voltearse pero algo lo impidió_

**Jasdero: **ah ah! –(apuntando con una pistola a Allen en la cabeza)- Si yo fuera tu no voltearía, claro, si no quieres que dispare mas rápido, mira lo que le has hecho a Debitto, es lo que te has ganado, lo siento, pero tendras que dejar a la chica

_Lenalee seguía abrazando a Allen en un abrazo irrompible, temblando de terror al saber que lo iba a perder y que era su culpa, sentía los latidos del chico, y lo que le sorprendió es que éste se aferraba a ella tratando de protegerla hasta el último segundo de su vida_

**Jasdero: **bueno chico, será rápido, ya que tu no nos vales nada, nadie lamentara tu perdida

_Diciendo esto preparando el arma y jalando del gatillo, donde la boca de la pistola iba conducida hacia la nuca del chico ,que protegía a esa china, donde la encontró en la biblioteca, hizo amigos con ella, paso aventuras en su compañía, accidentes y momentos inolvidables y ahora todo acababa para él, y por lo tanto para ella, ya que todo fue en vano…_

**Allen: **(abrazando mas fuerte a Lenalee y susurrándole al oido)- Lenalee, siento no haber podido ser útil, serás capturada de todas formas, lo siento…

**Lenalee: **Allen…-(susurraba mientras sentía como una lagrima caía sobre su pierna)- Allen… estas llorando? –(mientras sollozaba y elevaba la cabeza, siendo retenida con una mano)

**Allen: **Lenalee, por favor, no voltees…

Eso fue lo último dicho por el joven antes de oírse un desastroso ruido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí acabo, lo siento si quedo mal, ahora no me siento bien, de hecho me siento la peor escoria del mundo en estos momentos además de haber sido tan idiota TT-TT

Por eso no habrá sección de preguntas, lo siento, me siento terriblemente mal!!

Pero juguemos a algo, vale?

Primero menciónenme a 12 personajes enumerados del 1 al 12 de D Gray Man

(dejen pongo mi lista, para que vean el ejemplo BD )

1 Kanda

2 Allen

3 Lavi

4 Lenalee

5 Miranda

6 Krory

7 Bookman

8 Kloud

9 Cross

10 Tiedoll

11 Road

12 Tykki

….

…

Listo?

Bueno, ahora contesten esto: (lo que sigue esta contestado según mi lista)

¿Alguna vez leíste un fic o viste fanart de 6/11? ¿Querrías hacerlo?  
Krory & Road?! Estas de coña?!

2. ¿Pensás que 4 está buen? ¿Cuán buen?  
eer bueno,esta bonita si a eso te refieres

3. ¿Que pasaría si 12 dejara a 8 embarazad?  
Tykki a Kloud?!?!?! Mm eso se tendría que ver…

4. ¿Tienes y/o pondrías en tus favoritos algún fic sobre 9?  
mm seeh B)

5. ¿Harían 2 y 6 una buena pareja?  
Allen & Krory?!?!?! Pero que demonios sucede aquí?!?!

6. ¿5/9 o 5/10? ¿Por qué?  
eer Miranda con Tiedoll, al menos es hetero xD

7. ¿Qué pasaría si 7 encontrara a 2 y 12 teniendo sexo?  
Pobre Bookman!! Le da el infarto si encuentra a Allen & Tykki haciendo esas leperias xD

8. Haz un resumen para un fic 3/10.  
"Lavi cambia papeles con Kanda y ahora su nuevo maestro es Tiedoll?! Como serán este par juntos?"

9. ¿Existe el 1/8 fluffy?  
solo si Kloud es pedófila xD

10. Sugiere un título para un fic dolor/confort sobre 7/12.  
de Bookman y Tykki? Mmm seria:

"Polos opuestos" xD

11. ¿Qué tipo de argumento usarías si quisieras que 4 desvirginara a 1?  
Lenalee a Kanda?!?!?! Eso ni en sueños!! CARAJO!!! KANDA ES MIO!! YO LE QUITARE LA VIRGINIDAD!!!

12. ¿Hay alguien de tu lista de amigs que le guste el yaoi sobre 7?  
eerr no creo que exista con el o-o!!

13. ¿Hay alguien de tu lista de amigs que le guste el hentai sobre 3?  
les sere sincera, si!!! xD Lavi sin nada *-*

14. ¿Hay alguien de tu lista de amigs que escriba o dibuje a 11?  
jajaj yo la dibuje unas veces xD

15. ¿Hay alguien en tu lista de amigs que pudiera escribir un 2/4/5?  
see, solo si Allen & Lenalee están juntos y Miranda observa xD

16. ¿Qué gritaría 10 en su momento de mayor pasión?  
jajaja con el no se sabe y ni quiero saber!!

17. Si escribieras un song-fic sobre 8, ¿qué canción elegirías?  
para Kloud? Err una de "Te quedo grande la yegua!" dirigida a Cross xD

18. Si escribieras un fic 1/6/12, ¿cuáles serían las advertencias?  
de Kanda, Krory y Tykki? mm "Cuidado, paraíso para chicas"

19. ¿Cuál sería una buena línea de conquista para que 2 use con 10?  
Allen y Tiedoll? Emm seria: "Te quitaría a Yu-kun de encima"

20. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste un fic acerca de 5?  
uff hace desde que la escribí en mi fic xD

21. ¿Cuál es el fetiche súper secreto de 6?  
sus colmillos (¿)

22. ¿11 follaría con 9? ¿Borrach o sobri?  
Road & Cross?! Esto esta bizarro, pero si con más o menos alcohol

23. ¿Si 3 y 7 estuvieran juntos, quién iría arriba?  
x dios!!! Son familia!!! Bookman & Lavi!!!

24. "1 y 9 eran felices juntos hasta que de repente 9 se escapa con 4. 1, con el corazón roto, tiene un "toco y me voy" con 11 y una corta e infeliz aventura con 12, luego sigue el consejo sabio de 5 y encuentra el verdadero amor con 3". ¿Qué título le darías a este fic? Nombra una persona que debería escribirlo.

"Kanda y Cross eran felices juntos hasta que de repente Cross se escapa con Lenalee. Kanda, con el corazón roto, tiene un "toco y me voy" con Road y una corta e infeliz aventura con Tykki, luego sigue el consejo sabio de Miranda y encuentra el verdadero amor con Lavi". ¿Qué título le darías a este fic? Nombra una persona que debería escribirlo.

"El gato & el conejo"

Muahahaha quien seria capaz de dejar a KANDA?!?! No esta en sus cabales!!!

Pero mira, se quedo con Lavi (L) xD

25. ¿Cómo te sentirías si se hiciera real el 7/8?  
x favor no!! Creería que Hoshino se volvió loca!!

Y espero que ustedes hagan el suyo y contesten, yo me divertí xD

Publicare sus respuestas :3


	17. Relato

**Atención:**** este capítulo será narrado por los personajes**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Allen: **Lenalee, por favor, no voltees…

Eso fue lo último dicho por el joven antes de oírse un desastroso ruido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lenalee-

_Ese ruido que se produjo, hizo que levantara rápido la cabeza, al hacerlo quede cara a cara con la de Allen, la cual representaba un asombro, y mas fue éste, al ver que ahora la silueta de Kanda se notaba empuñando una espada y el cuerpo desmayado de Jasdero. Era posible para mi tener tanta suerte?.... Bueno, no sabría decir si a eso se le podría llamar buena suerte, pero lo que si sabría decir, es que si tenía muy buenos amigos, no vi a Lavi por ahí, solo vi a Kanda y a Allen levantándose de nuevo, tratando de volver en sí y en una batalla contra ese par, los cuales al final, salieron huyendo._

_Traté de levantarme, pero al parecer estaba muy asustada, ya que Allen me tuvo que ayudar, mientras Lavi se acercaba y dejaba a Kanda cuidándome, llevándose a Allen, podría conocer bien a Lavi o no, pero se que su cara expresaba cierta preocupación de la que cualquiera se hubiera percatado, y esa preocupación llevaba la mirada a Allen y a mí, me hubiera gustado seguirles y preguntar qué sucedía, pero fue mucho para mí la impresión, que acabe por cerrar los ojos y caerme…__que débil soy__…_

-Allen-

_Ese bakanda…nunca sabe lo que va a ser, será de pocas palabras, pero es un buen amigo, de no ser por él, quién sabe lo que le habría ocurrido a Lenalee, me hubiera gustado ser más útil, por eso al momento de que el otro par estaba tirado, tarde en reaccionar, pero sabía lo que debía hacer, debía protegerla y ayudar a Kanda, aunque tarde o temprano me iba a reprochar por ello…al que me sorprendió no ver, fue a Lavi, pero mi duda se resolvió al verlo entrar corriendo pasando de largo a Kanda, el cual solo frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, algo le molestaba, y sin mirar más que a Lenalee un segundo, poso su mirada en mí, la cual asustaría a cualquiera, bien esa mirada podría decirte que la guerra mundial había estallado, solo me dijo que lo siguiera, voltee la cabeza y vi que Kanda se estaba encargando de Lenalee, así que apresuré el paso y seguí a Lavi. Me llevo a unas pocas cuadras de donde había sucedido todo y me entregó una carta, las palabras de Lavi y la carta dejarían perturbado a cualquiera…sentí temor, angustia, si no había sido fuerte esta vez debía serlo…__quiero ser más fuerte__…_

-Lavi-

_Kanda se dirigía a la ayuda mientras reunía información de ellos, creí que con ellos dos bastaba, entonces me centralicé en lo mío, recaudar datos…Hubiera preferido no hacerlo ,pero por algo encontré lo que leí, no me llevo mucho tiempo sacar datos de ellos, no porque fuera un experto en eso, si no porque ellos tenían más fama que cualquier otro presente que hubiera conocido. La información que obtuve la debía de saber Allen lo más pronto posible, Kanda también ,pero él ya tenía sus sospechas, decidí reunirme con ellos por aquél callejón, no sin antes encontrarme con ese par, que se encontraban sobre la azotea de un edificio, parecían reírse como nunca y solo me lanzaron algo, una carta, la cual recogí y leí, al momento de leerla, me apresure mas para reunirme con Allen, entré al callejón y pase de largo a Kanda, con eso él ya sabría que sus sospechas eran ciertas, para no alterar mas a Lenalee, la cual se veía en terrible estado, decidí decirle todo a Allen en un lugar más alejado, para cuando volvimos, vimos a Kanda cargando a Lenalee, al parecer se había desmayado hace unos cuantos minutos, Allen se acercó rápidamente y traté de tranquilizarlo, ese par estaba realmente alterado y quién no? Después de ser apuntando con un arma y a punto de perder la vida si no fuera porque Kanda llegó en ese momento…Yo lo que sabré como es recibir un disparo…a los 7 años es difícil olvidar que recibiste uno, debía encontrar una forma de animarlos, de ayudarlos a pasar el mal rato…porque __sé que__eso sería un trago amargo que no se borraría._

-Kanda-

_Me dirigí rápido a ese maldito callejón, como era posible que el moyashi podría liarla tanto? Bueno, no solo él, no todo ha sido por él, nos ha ayudado a todos de una forma u otra, por eso tengo que ayudarlo, me costará admitirlo, pero no soy tan egoísta, ese par necesita ayuda, me separe de Lavi, el cual había dejado a su estúpida coneja encargada en un puesto y se dirigía a quien sabe dónde demonios mientras yo iba a la ayuda, llegue y no pensé dos veces en atacar, al ver a esos dos en el suelo y el otro empuñando un arma que iba dirigida a la cabeza del moyashi ,ataque con la funda de la espada, pues tampoco quería que me tratarán como un asesino el resto de mi vida…aunque a decir verdad no me importaría._

_Cuando todo acabó, gracias a que el moyashi regresó a la lucha, me recargué sobre la pared a recuperar un poco el aire, ya que todo fue tan repentino y sentí cierta adrenalina mientras pensaba en todo durante el camino, mi paz fue perturbada con Lavi, como es de esperarse, pasó de largo de mí, con eso supuse que mis sospechas eran correctas, no hice más que bajar la cabeza y echar un bufido. Lavi se llevó al moyashi, así que me acerque a Lenalee, seguía temblando y un poco aída, no sé qué pasaría por su mente, pero a los pocos minutos se desmayó, la sostuve sobre mis brazos y espere a los demás en el mismo callejón , a su regreso Allen estaba peor y más aún al ver a Lenalee inconsciente. Lavi trató de calmarlo, pero es normal que en una persona alterada sea difícil…entonces Lavi acabó cargándolo, joo pobre moyashi inútil, desmayarse después de ver a Lenalee…Lavi tuvo que cargar con él, no hubo problema sé que Lavi no es más débil que yo, así que decidimos llevarlos a mi departamento, si los lleváramos a su casa Komui nos atacaría sin parar con preguntas…__y no estoy de humor para eso__._

-Lenalee-

_No sé qué pasó después, solo que me levante de la cama de Kanda y caminé más adelante, donde estaban Lavi y Kanda sentados charlando…mas bien, Lavi hablaba y Kanda solo comía tranquilamente su soba en la barra, Lavi paró de hablar y me saludó cuando llegue a la barra, me pregunto cómo me encontraba y respondí que bien…gracias a dios, bien. Me tomó segundos en preguntar dónde estaba Allen, me apuntaron hacia un sillón que estaba pegado a la pared y vi a Allen acostado ahí, pregunté que había sucedido y me pareció bueno que no me llevaran a casa con mi hermano, no quería alármalo y me contaron todo, bueno, casi todo, Lavi solo me dijo que charlo con Allen, pero no me dijo sobre qué, y que cuando volvieron Allen estaba demasiado cansado, sorprendido, alarmado y todo eso aumento cuando me vio inconsciente, haciendo que él ya no soportará y cayendo en el mismo estado que yo, Allen tuvo que pasar tanto por mí? Arriesgar su vida? Estar en peligro aún? Todo eso lo había causado yo?...soy de lo peor, no me atrevo ni a mirarle a la cara, __no después de todo esto__._

_-_Allen-

_Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía débil, mi brazo aún me duele, lo había forzado mucho y me levante de un sofá color rojo, que resaltaba en el departamento blanco, como estaba semivacío y muy ordenado supuse que era de Kanda. Y lo comprobé, estaba él comiendo junto con Lavi y…Lenalee, lucía mejor, eso me alegraba, su palidez se había ido y decidí reunirme con ellos, mis piernas flaquearon al principio, Kanda solo frunció el ceño cuando me vio y Lavi empezó a lagrimear diciendo que le alegraba que estuviéramos bien, todo un drama, típico de Lavi, voltee a ver a Lenalee, pero me dio la espalda y se puso a servir comida en un plato, una vez ya servida la comida, me la entregó, pero no me miró. Lavi soltó un suspiro y Kanda siguió a lo suyo, todo estaba en silencio, yo no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba decepcionada de mi? Creerá que soy un inútil? Se habrá enfadado conmigo? No lo sé, esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza mientras trataba de concentrarme en el plato y comer…no pude…así que Lavi decidió llevarnos a Lenalee y a mí a casa, dijo que necesitábamos reposar y tranquilizarnos, sería mejor no decirle nada a Komui hasta después de un buen rato. Así que solo mire un par de veces a Lenalee en el trayecto del camino…y no me miró en ninguna ocasión. __¿Qué iba a saber yo lo que pasaba?_

-Lenalee-

_Comencé a hablar con Lavi y Kanda, hasta que…por dios, Allen despertó, no había previsto eso, no tan de pronto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, decidí no decir nada y servirle su comida…pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso comer, es raro en él, me pregunto que tendrá…aun no sé como reaccionar, Lavi nos llevó a casa y al parecer mi hermano no estaba, había salido con Jhonny y Reever, al dejarnos en la casa Lavi se fue rápidamente, dejándonos a los dos solos, Allen se me quedó viendo y traté de darle una sonrisa, la cual puse como pude, aunque en esos momentos no me sentía feliz, por un lado sí, al saber que nadie estaba herido pero por el otro lado __al saber que fue mi culpa._

-Allen-

_En la casa una vez que Lavi se fue, me quede mirando a Lenalee involuntariamente, creo que sintió mi mirada porque volteó a verme y me sonrió…Halloween se distingue porque las personas usan máscaras y fingen ser algo que no son…bueno, siempre llevamos una máscara con nosotros y en ese momento, Lenalee llevaba una, con una sonrisa falsa que me dedicó. Algo andaba mal y debía saberlo. Se encaminaba a su cuarto cuando hice que parara, me volteo a ver sorprendida, al parecer eso no lo esperaba y le pedí que nos viéramos en el jardín en 10 minutos; me di la media vuelta y me encaminé a la cocina, Lenalee tenía algo mal __,debía que resolver esto._

-Lenalee-

_Si algo me había sorprendido, fue que Allen me llamó cuando iba a mi cuarto. Escuche su voz y me estremecí, le respondí sin girarme y solo me pidió que lo viera, gire pausadamente y me citó a vernos fuera dentro de unos minutos, antes de hacer o decir algo, me dejó en el pasillo y entró a la cocina…por alguna razón sentí algo extraño en él, en mi cuarto me puse el camisón de mi pijama y salí al balcón, donde en la rejilla estaba Allen recargado viendo al frente, como si su mirada estuviera perdida mirando el paisaje, me acerque y vi su perfil y sus ojos azul gricaseo se posaron en mi, haciéndome desviar la vista de ese perfecto panorama__. Senti su mirada recorrerme por unos momentos__ y luego, habló…_

_-Allen-_

_Salí de la cocina, esperé en el lugar acordado y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, pensaba en Lenalee y buscaba palabras para hablar con ella, pero se vieron interrumpidos por ella, no me di cuenta de que estaba hasta que llegó a mi lado, la miré y se volteó rápidamente, pensaba hacer lo mismo pero mi mirada se clavó en ella, para ser mas exactos en el camisón rosa claro que llevaba puesto y se podía admirar más con la luz que pegaba contra su piel, reaccione y me gire, ambos veíamos a la misma dirección y agarre valor de no se donde demonios y dije que lo sentía, el no haber podido haber hecho nada, que casi la lastimaran, no acabe de hablar porque sentí el cuerpo de Lenalee pegado al mio, sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello y su cara estaba sumergida en mi pecho diciendo que me callara, que ella tenía la culpa, que no quería ser débi y ponernos en peligro y __comenzando a sollozar_

_Algo supe en ese momento…necesitábamos uno del otro, ambos buscábamos lo mismo, algunas personas creen que cuando no se tiene nada pueden arriesgarlo y dar todo…pero es lo mismo cuando se tiene todo, lo arriesgas todo? Entonces debes que darlo todo…yo no me haría fuerte, __ella no se haría mas fuerte…ambos seriamos mas fuertes._

_-Lenalee-_

_Me sentía contenta de poder estar con Allende nuevo, se fue a su cuarto despidiéndose con una sonrisa de mi, pero algo se le olvido, dejo caer una carta, estaba abierta y algo arrugada, se la pensé en devolver, pero era normal mirarla…entonces vi que era de Jasdebi…saber quien la mandaba no me alertó mucho, pero si lo que contenía…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hahahahahah ahí acaba hahahahaha

No subi xque estaba castigada yeeey!! *se quita la ropa y corre en círculos*

Lavi: oi ponte algo o//O!

Allen: hay en que manos de autora fuimos a caer…

Kanda: ….

Hahahahahaha soy feliz hahah me cole a la compu hahahaha *agarra a Kanda y lo besa*

Hahaha yeeeey!!!

Kanda: *con tic nervioso* s-seras….!!!

Yo: *con censuracion* neee díganme que les pareció hahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Les gusto el estlo de la narración? Quieren unos cuantos capis asi? Volveré al otro estilo :B hahahahha soy policía weee *se viste de policía y se mete a minicarrito de policía* ahahahahaha!!! Kanda te arrestare jajaja azoteeee *-*

PD: mireen, Junten todas las partes subraydas *-*, osea los finales de cada párrafo a que quedo genial *0000*? Júntenlos *-*

_Quedaria asi:_

_que débil soy… quiero ser más fuerte, sé que__eso sería un trago amargo que no se borraría y no estoy de humor para eso, no después de todo esto.__¿Qué iba a saber yo lo que pasaba?...__al saber que fue mi culpa, debía que resolver esto. Sentí su mirada recorrerme por unos momentos__, __comenzando a sollozar, ella no se haría mas fuerte…ambos seriamos mas fuertes._

_Hahahahaha soy una genio hahahaha los amo hahaha violare a Kanda y Lambo hahahah abesos *-*_


End file.
